


Savages

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kidnapping, ModernRagnar and his sons are savages, Smut, Sons of Ragnar - Freeform, Vikings, criminals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Ragnar and all his sons are notorious criminals with an extra dash of bloodlust. They were the ones who happened to rob the bank you were at. But they don’t kill you like they did with everyone else. For some reason Ragnar spares your life only to shatter it by taking you with them. And so you become the newest member of the family.





	1. Welcome to the family

**Author's Note:**

> Series Warnings: NSFW, kidnapping, triggering events, dub-con, serious violence, language, manipulation, smut, Threesomes, fingering, oral, drinking

It’s not what you had been looking forward to. Not at all. If someone had told you earlier that day that your entire life was about shatter you would have rolled your eyes and called them crazy. But now? Now you had wished there was a warning. 

It was such a quiet and beautiful day but then a whole group of men came in with Guns and they killed everyone. Except you. The one they all called ‘Ragnar’ had decided to spare you and take you with them. And oh, you put up as much of a fight as you could. But 1 girl against 6 men was just impossible. 

You were knocked out, tossed into a trunk, and now you were in a dark cement room that looked like a basement. There was a metal chain around your ankle. And you were in different clothes! 

Earlier when you were at the bank you had pants on. But now? Now you were in just a large shirt that reached your thighs and your panties. 

You found a small window at the top of the wall and ran for it. The chain tugged and stopped you in your tracks. Just inches away. You were just inches away from freedom but you couldn’t reach It! 

“Hello? Somebody?!” You shouted but there was no reply. 

Your heart reached a speed you didn’t know was possible. Panic settled in and your chest felt tight. You let out a choked sob as you turned and began fiddling the chain. 

*** 

“So, what are we going to do now?” Ubbe asked. 

Ragnar looked at his son who was sitting at the kitchen table. He turned back to the stir fry in front of him. 

“We feed her, get her some clothes and show her some love.” Ragnar replied. 

“Do you want to know her name?” Bjorn asked. 

“I already looked at her wallet. I know her name.” Ragnar turned the stove top off and went into a cabinet to pull out a plate. 

“I don’t understand, why did you keep her alive? It can’t be just cause she’s Good looking. We’ve killed beautiful women before and we’ll kill them again.” Hvitserk commented. 

Ragnar began scooping some stir fry up and placing it on the plate. “Let me ask you something. When’s the last time you boys ever been accompanied by a woman? One that you didn’t kill, rob, use?” 

Every single one of his sons remained silent. Even Ivar. 

“The way I see it, we all need a woman’s touch sometimes.” Ragnar pulled up a chair at the table and began eating. 

“So what? She’s gonna be our sex slave?” Bjorn asked as he slowly spun his beer bottle on the table. 

Ragnar looked up at his oldest son. “No. That woman will become a part of our family and we will share her equally. Cherish her.” As he spoke he turned to Ivar. 

Ivar rolled his eyes. 

“She’ll never do that willingly.” Sigurd sneered. 

Ragnar raised his eyebrows. “It’s simple. For now, we keep her chained up. Feed her, let her take showers, and all that. Eventually she will come to love us. And she won’t want to leave.” 

Hvitserk grew a dark smile. “Stockholm Syndrome.” 

Ragnar nodded his head. “We’ll take turns visiting her. We won’t touch her or scare her. We’ll let her come to us. And when she’s ready… ” 

“Its open feast for all of us.” Ubbe smiled and the rest of his sons chuckled. 

Ragnar nodded his head and began eating his food. 

*** 

The sounds of heavy footsteps above you made you freeze. The sound came towards the left corner and then the basement door squealed open. You watched a pair of timberland boots slowly travel down the stairs until you came face to face with a tall man with long dirty blonde hair. He held a plate in his hand along with a bottle of water. 

“What are you doing?” You asked as you jumped up. 

“Trying to offer you food. Are you hungry?” The man asked. 

You felt your stomach clench and gurgle in hunger. But you didn’t trust him. He fucking kidnapped you for reasons you didn’t understand. 

“Look, if your looking for money I don’t have much. Neither does my mother.” You replied. 

He smiled at you and your breath caught in your throat. Despite his doing… He was beyond attractive. 

“Your not here as a hostage Y/N. We have plenty of money.” 

“Then why am I here?” You began to grow irritated. “Please just let me go! I won’t say anything, I promise!” 

He let out a sigh and sat down on the bottom step. “My name is Ragnar. Now would you like to eat? Sit down and have a talk? I promise I won’t hurt you.” 

You shook your head hesitantly but your stomach practically screamed at you. You were so hungry and your throat was dry. 

“It’s not poisoned if that’s your concern. If I wanted you dead I would have allowed my son to shoot you back at the bank.” Ragnar explained. 

You started with a small step towards Ragnar. He looked at you with his beautiful blue eyes and waved the plate around to beckon you closer. 

“I have no reason to hurt you.” He spoke again in a soft, warm voice. 

Your stomach growled and you obeyed it’s demand on being fed. You quickly snatched the plate from Ragnar and stepped back. He didn’t touch you or scare you at all. He just sat there and allowed you to silently eat your meal. 

“So, we got a mattress for you. I’ll have my two oldest sons bring it down in a little bit.” 

You swallowed the lump in your throat and looked into his blue eyes. 

“Don’t worry they won’t hurt you. They won’t lay a finger on you.” He tried to assure you but it didn’t work. 

“How do you know that?” You challenged. 

The man in front of you smiled again but this time it gave you the chills. His eyes were cold and you suddenly realised you may have pushed a button. 

“They are my sons. They know to listen to their father.” He replied in a surprisingly calm voice. 

“Or, you can just… Let me go?” 

Ragnar clicked his tongue. “Can’t do that. Is there anything else I can help you with?” 

You wiggled the foot that had the heavy chain on it. 

Ragnar nodded at the chain. “It will come off when we think you earned it. But until then… ” He stood up and grabbed the plate from your hand. “When you need to use the bathroom or want a shower just let one of us know.” 

He started climbing up the stairs. You ran as close as you could to watch him walk up the stairs. The door opened and he left you standing all alone. 

*** 

Everyday you had spent at least 1 hour with Ragnar or one of his many sons. At first you were petrified, and shied away from their offers. You already had 2 unsuccessful attempts of escaping when you claimed you had to use the bathroom. But they didn’t seem angry at you. In fact they even said they understood and even shown sympathy for you. 

Eventually you began to open up with him, tell them by exchanging childhood memories. Ivar was one that you really sympathized with. Especially when he talked his mother. She died and he felt she was the only woman who loved him. Because he had a side far darker than most of his brothers. He even once had told you that he found blood to be attractive. 

It scared you at first but he had looked up at you with such beautiful blue eyes and promised that you were the only one he could never hurt.

And the same went for Ragnar. He was the one to decide to spare your life, even after you saw them kill every single person in the bank. He also once told you about losing the one woman he ever loved. He explained that in a world such as today, you had to become a savage to survive. And that’s exactly what he wanted you to become.

You rejected the idea quickly. But after two weeks all alone in the basement you found yourself reconsidering their offer. You had to make yourself more relaxed. Make small conversation with them. Test the waters to figure out how you could survive this.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Ivar asked as you gulped down some water.

“Ragnar spoke of a… Hot tub.” You began.

Ivar looked at you nodded his head.

“I would like to try it out… If that’s okay.” You spoke quietly.

“You know Ragnar’s in there. Do you wish to join him?” Ivar pointed out.

You looked at Ivar and let out a sigh.

“He won’t do anything you don’t want him to.” Ivar quickly added.

You nodded your head. “If he was, I think he would have done it already.”

“We’re not bad people, Y/N. The day you see that, is the day you become you free.”

You looked down at the chain and began to think about it. You would give anything… Anything to be free of this chain. But could you possibly be part of the family as Ragnar had wanted? Could you… Let them touch you and enjoy it?

There was only one way to find out.  
“Can I see Ragnar?” You asked.

Ivar widened his eyes. “If you really want to go, I will take you to him, but if you change your mind at all… Just let me know.”

You nodded your head. Ivar pulled out the key and unlocked the chain at the pole. He held the bottom of the chain and wrapped it around his wrist.

“Lets go see Ragnar. ”  
* * *  
You were brought up stairs and into a private quarter of the house where you found Ragnar sitting in the hot tub with a bathing suit on. He sat up and looked at you before turning to Ivar.

“She wanted to see you.” Ivar spoke first.

“On her own accord?” Ragnar asked as his eyes trailed down your body.

Your eyes focused on his bare chest and his chiseled body. A sudden burst of warmth flooded your entire body. He looked like a god sitting there with his arms hanging off the sides of the marble tub.  
You didn’t catch the last words that were spoken as you were too busy staring at Ragnar.

“Take the chain off her.” Ragnar ordered.

Ivar leaned down and you felt the heavy weight finally lift off your ankle. You looked down and couldn’t help the smile that stretched across your chest. There was a little tickle growing in your stomach. You had been plagued by the Goddamn chain for a little over 2 weeks and it was finally off.

“Would you like to join me. You can sit across from from me.” Ragnar ordered.

You climbed in with your shirt and panties still on.

“Thank you Ivar, you can leave now.” You were surprised by your own words but you didn’t show it.  
You had to test something and you didn’t want to do it in front of company. When you heard the door shut you slowly began approaching Ragnar.

“What are you doing?” Ragnar asked.

“Let’s be honest Ragnar, the only real reason you have me here is to keep you and your sons company. There’s no other woman in your life, is there?” You questioned.

Ragnar looked at you. “Careful with you way you approach me.”

“Will this be the time you hurt me?” You dared another step closer towards him.

He slowly tilted his head and watched as you climbed onto his lap. His hands stayed away from you.  
“I see you are becoming more trustworthy of us.” Ragnar commented.

You looked into his eyes. “Touch me.”

He slowly moved his hands under the water and grasped your hips. You could feel his erection growing harder beneath you.

“Is this really what you want?” He asked.

“I want to try it.” You replied.

Ragnar let out a sigh and moved a hand under your shirt. “Is this okay?” He asked as moved a finger along the waistline of your panties.

You nodded your head and slowly tilted your head down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Your stomach clenched and you wrapped your hands behind his neck. His hand dipped in your panties and immediately began rubbing your clit. You whimpered and parted your lips to allow his tongue to dive into your mouth.  
His fingers dragged down into your entrance and he began with gentle thrusts. You rolled your hips and began breathing heavily.

It felt good. You… Liked it. Even though you saw him kill innocent people, you liked him touching you. Especially when he added another finger and occasionally used his thumb to stimulate your clit.

You started thrusting your hips faster and faster until your whole body curled and your inner walls clenched around his fingers.

You screamed at your release and leaned your head against Ragnar’s.

Ragnar cradled your face in his hands. “Welcome to the family, Y/N.” He pulled your face down and crashed his lips into yours.


	2. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes through the next step into becoming a part of the family.

Hot steaming water poured on your back as you rested against the wall. You weren’t sure what you were doing. Ragnar’s touch had left you wanting more of him. In fact, you found yourself wanting every single one of them. 

Yet a part of you still wanted to get back to your old life. These were dangerous men you were wanting. Yet they didn’t harm you. They fed you, clothed you, gave you company and respected you. Most cases when people were kidnapped that never happened. 

They were different. It was like a whole different world you had been dragged into. 

And in that you found yourself changing. 

The sound of the bathroom door opening brought you out of your own thoughts. You perked up and watched the shower curtain draw back to reveal Ragnar in his bathing suit. His eyes skimmed over your naked body. 

“Is there room for one more?” He asked. 

You couldn’t stop the smile that stretched across your face. His bathing suit dropped at his feet and you couldn’t believe the sight that was brought before you. He was hard. His cock stood straight up, flushed against his belly. 

Ho-ly shit. 

He stepped under the stream of water beside you and pressed his lips against yours. He reached down to grab the back of your legs and picked you up. 

The man was one big solid muscle. He was like a god. And you just became his sacrifice. You felt it the moment he pressed you against the wall. You kept one arm around his neck while the other reached down to grasp the head of his cock and line it up against your entrance. 

He used his hands on your hips to slowly sink you down onto his erection. Your hips pressed into his and you let out a loud moan as he thrusted his hips inside of you. 

He kept you against the wall and brought his hands to yours and pinned them against the wall. 

You felt your legs tremble around his waist as he continued thrusting and moved faster and faster. The head of his cock brushed right against your g-spot and you let out a loud screech. One more thrust and you were coming undone. 

Your entire body clenched tight and you screamed your release into his mouth. He rode through your orgasm like it was nothing, slamming into you faster, harder, and going deeper. 

With in a minute he leaned his head into the crook of your neck and groaned right before he filled you with his warm seed. 

He slowly set you down and ran his hands through his hair. Little rivers of water ran down his face. The two of you finished washing up and got dressed. 

“So what is going to happen now?” You asked as the two of you emerged from the bathroom. 

Ubbe blindsided you around the corner and made you jump. 

He chuckled. “I’m sorry Y/N, I didn’t mean to scare you.” His eyes moved to Ragnar who was right behind you. “Floki is here.” 

Ragnar tapped your shoulder. And pointed at a wooden door. “Go with Bjorn.” 

You didn’t ask any questions, you went to the door and gently knocked on it. Bjorn opened the door and looked down at you. 

“Ragnar said to come to you.” 

He moved so you could enter the room. Your eyes immediately went to the bed and you began taking off your shirt. Bjorn leaned against his door and watched as you continued taking your clothes off. 

“You really want to do this?” Bjorn questioned. 

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to. I want you to fuck me.” You replied. 

Bjorn looked at you with a predatory look. As though he was a wolf and you were but a lamb for him to eat. He took his shirt off and began stalking towards you. With in a quick second he had you up in his arms like you were nothing. He was a beast. You found this out when climbed onto the bed and set you down. 

You watched his muscles bulge as he undid his belt and dragged the fly to his zipper down. The sound alone sent warm tingles right between your legs. And when he released his cock from his denim jeans you couldn’t help the smile that over cane your face. 

You knew where THAT came from. And you could tell that good looks wasn’t the only thing Bjorn had inherited from Ragnar. He smirked down at you as he slowly dragged his hands down your stomach, all the way to down to your thighs. 

The gentle ache between your thighs had turned into a heavy throb and you found yourself growing impatient for his touch. You sat up to kiss him but he simply flipped your entire body over so you were laying on your stomach. He parted your thighs and crawled on top of you. 

One hand was used to hold himself up while he used the other to line his tip against your slit. You grasped the side of his mattress and peaked over your shoulder to see him slowly watching you. It was like he was holding something back. And perhaps he was. 

But that didn’t stop him from entering you gently at first. He started with slow and smooth thrusts at first. But then he lowered himself on top of you so his chest touched your back and his movements turned aggressive. 

He reached a hand forward to cup your throat as he continued to pound himself inside you. You felt the tip of his nose brush against your cheek as he offered you a chaste kiss. 

*** 

Ragnar lit himself a cigarette and blew the smoke out while looking at Ubbe and Floki. 

“Well, what is it?” Ragnar asked. 

“I found a new place.” Ubbe answered. “And Floki wants to go with us this time.” 

Ragnar immediately began to point at Ubbe and shake his head. “No. Hell no Ubbe. You of all my sons know better! We just finished a job. It is too early.” 

Ubbe held his hand up and turned to Floki. His best friend pulled out a map and slowly unrolled it for Ragnar to see. There were several red X’s and a few blue dots. 

“Obviously the blue dots are the ones we already hit up.” Ragnar grabbed the map and then held it up for Ubbe. 

“Now explain all the red X’s.” He brought the cigarette to his mouth and let out a thick cloud of smoke. 

“Those are all the places that I will be able to hack into. They have yet to get all the new fancy new technology so they will be easier to hit.” Ubbe replied. 

“We have to wait Ubbe. Do you not remember about the fact that cops will be watching the banks now? They will be all over those places like flies on shit.” Ragnar growled. 

“Im planning ahead. Hvitserk already hacked into this system. He’s watching the footage live as we speak.” 

Ragnar placed the map down and ashed his cigarette. “Good. He needs to write down the schedule every day. We need to learn when it’s busy. When it’s not. And more importantly we need to find out what kind of systems they have. All banks have that fucking red button under the counter that those damn people always press.” 

“This is why we’ve come to you, Ragnar. You see this big X with the little check beside it? I remember this place has gotten in trouble for their equipment not working correctly. Including the red button.” 

Ragnar took a drag of his cigarette and looked up at Floki while blowing out the smoke. “How long ago was this?” 

“Not even a week ago. It was supposed to be a secret, a hush-hush.” 

Ragnar brought his eyes back to Ubbe. “It’s two towns over. Kind of close to home don’t you think?” 

Ubbe shook his head and pointed at the little lines on the map. “We take these back roads there and back. We have Floki drive the SUV about halfway there. He parks it, he gets in your gran trino. Bjorn takes the blue truck and parks it about 10 miles up here and hops in the jetta with Hvitserk and I.” 

Ragnar released a heavy sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. “When’s the last time Hvitserk eagle eyed that road? We need to make sure there are no cameras. Even those wildlife ones. You know the ones that take pictures and videos when motion is detected.” 

Ubbe nodded his head. 

“Good. Cause there’s no point in switching vehicles halfway there if their gonna be able to see us.” Ragnar replied. 

“Don’t worry Ragnar, the plan will work.” Floki assured. 

Ragnar wasn’t quite so convinced just yet. He had to make sure everything was perfect before he could even think of giving the plan a green light. 

“And the vehicles?” Ragnar asked. 

“Never been traced to us before. Just be sure not to leave any DNA in the car especially the truck because that was the one we fucked that girl in then uh… ” Ubbe made a squishing sound and dragged his finger across his throat. 

“Was that the truck? I thought it was the damn van we just ditched after the last job.” 

Ubbe chuckled. “Nope, I remember it was the truck.” 

*** 

Bjorn nibbled on your shoulder and let out a loud groan. You felt his cock swell and even twitch inside you as he released thin milky ropes of his come inside you. Bjorn pulled out of you and began getting dressed. 

“You want a cigarette?” Bjorn asked as he held the pack out to you. 

You shook your head and began gathering your clothes. Bjorn scooped the clothes out of your hands and gave you his plain white shirt. 

“Trust me Y/N. It will make it easier on you if you just leave yourself exposed.” Bjorn grabbed the lighter from his night stand and lit the cigarette. “You’ll be going to Hvitserk soon. You think your ready?” 

You nodded your head. “I’ll just go… Clean myself up real quick.” Bjorn sat on his bed and watched you as you quietly left his room. 

The moment you closed the door Bjorn released a long anticipated breath. The moment you gave him permission to touch you, he immediately felt his dark side try attempt to take over. He didnt just want to fuck you. He wanted to ravish you completely until you couldn’t handle it anymore. 

But he didn’t dare let his dark side out. Now was not the time for that. 

You didn’t even have to find Hvitserk. He found you the moment you opened the door and emerged from the bathroom. His dark blue eyes trailed down your body and his lips curled into a hungry grin. 

“You ready.” He asked as he dragged his tongue out between his lips. 

You nodded your head as you felt your entire body burn under his gaze. That fucking tongue of his looked like a weapon that he planned on using against you. 

And you were going to welcome it. 

He reached his hand out and and began walking you towards the room. His room was a bit smaller than Bjorn’s but it had a decent size bed in it. 

“Sigurd wanted to join us but I told him that would be up to you.” Hvitserk noted as you sat on his bed. 

His words made your stomach clench. Two at once? That would be different. 

“Bring him back.” You answered. 

Hvitserk opened his door again and Sigurd entered the room. His eyes went right to you and the room grew silent with a thick tension. But it changed quickly when Hvitserk pulled his shirt off and got on his knees in front of you. 

He helped you lift your shirt off to leave you completely naked in front of the two brothers. His mouth skimmed down your body leaving little kisses here and there. Your spine tingled with excitement as he hiked your legs over his shoulders and held onto your waist. His hot breath reached your moistened folds and then came his tongue. 

You held onto the bed to keep yourself up and gasped as his tongue began moving in fast little circles. Sigurd approached the bed and got on his knees. You turned to him and he tilted his head down to crash his lips onto yours. 

Your hips were bucking into Hvitserk’s face while Sigurd reached removed his shirt and began unbuckling his belt. You reached your hand out and grasped his erection very gently. He threaded his fingers through your hair and gently and leaned your head down until the tip of his cock brushed against your lips. 

You opened your mouth and let out a loud moan before you brought him into your mouth and swirled your tongue around his cock. Sigurd groaned and Hvitserk … He was bringing you to the edge fast. Especially when he flattened his tongue under your sensitive bud and created a gentle suction. 

Sigurd thrusted his hips gently as you wirled your tongue and sucked on his cock gently. 

“Oh, fuck. Just like that Y/N.” Sigured moaned. 

You hummed and swiped your tongue across his tip. He hissed in pleasure and emptied his seed in your mouth eith out warning. 

You barely managed to swallow the salty liquid before you felt your legs begin to tremble. You popped your mouth open again and let go of him so you could look down at Hvitserk. 

“Hvitserk.” You moaned and felt your legs clench around his head as warm tingles shot through your entire body. 

He dragged his tongue down towards your entrance and lapped up your juices. Sigured dressed himself and left the two of you alone. Hvitserk moved your trembling legs down and pulled you right down onto the floor. You reached down and unbuttoned his pants and release his hardened cock. 

Hvitserk leaned back on the floor as you straddled his hips and reached down to line himself up against your drenched opening. You slowly sank down on to his erection and released a quiet sigh followed by a moan. His hands ran up your body and he gently palmed your breasts as you rolled your hips. 

“Y/N. Fuck. You feel so fucking tight.” He groaned and bucked his hips up. 

You kept one hand on his chest and arched your back as he moved his hands to your hips and continued pumping himself inside you. 

His nails dug into your flesh and he let out a groan as you felt your inner walls clench around his swelling cock. He hissed and leaned his head back into the carpet as you felt his warm seed coat your inner walls. 

*** 

Ragnar turned to Bjorn and Sigurd who were sitting on the couch next to Floki. 

The map was laid out of the glass coffee table. 

“What are you thinking?” Bjorn asked. 

Ragnar leaned back in his chair. “I’m thinking how we’re going to be pulling this off now that Y/N is here.” 

“Maybe we should tell her.” Sigurd replied. 

Ragnar grit his teeth. “We’ll tell her we have another job to do. Spare the details. That is all. But I don’t want her left alone for that long.” 

Hvitserk emerged from the hallway and sat on the arm of the couch. 

“What does it matter? This place is wired with that lock system. As long as she doesnt know the code she cant get out of this house.” Hvitserk questioned. 

“That doesn’t mean anything Hvitserk. What if she does know the code but plays stupid?” Floki turned to Hvitserk. 

“Besides it’s still early. She is learning to trust us for now. But she still has those walls up in her head. We can’t completely believe that she will want to stay until she learns to speak with us more and create good memories together. We have to make her… Comfortable.” Ragnar added in. 

“Then one of us will have to stay behind with her.” Ubbe suggested. 

Ragnar ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh. “Okay… But who?” 

“Well not Ivar. Thats for sure. He was the one that was gonna kill her.” Bjorn replied. 

*** 

Ivar didn’t even give you the chance to put the shirt back on. The moment Hvitserk left Ivar came in and practically tossed you on the bed. You weren’t sure if you were supposed to be scared or not but damn it was making you wet all over again. 

Ivar was different from his brothers. That you could tell because he didn’t just have some kind of hungry look in his eyes. His eyes were cold and he had the strength to kill you with his bare hands. You were only now noticing how muscular and well sculpted his body was. 

He was in nothing but black jeans that hung low on his hips. But he made sure to remove those quickly. He crawled towards you in a way that reminded you of an a hungry predator that was about to eat you up. 

“If I’m too rough, just let me know.” He warned before he used his knees to spread your legs apart. 

You felt the tip of his erection brush against your entrance and you gasped. He was big from what you felt. He reached one hand down to press your leg farther from his body and in one fluid motion he lunged forward and sheathed his erection inside you. 

You noticed how he used his other hand to hold onto the headboard and mimicked his action. He didn’t give you time to adjust to his size, he just started thrusting moving in and out, in and out. 

The room was filled with your loud breathy moans and the sound of the wooden headboard banging against the wall. He was fucking you good. With every thrust of his hips you could feel the tip of his erection brush against your g-spot. And oh it was a deliscious feeling. You found yourself rolling your hips up to meet his. 

Somewhere along the line you released the headboard to grab onto his back. Your legs were curled up, giving him access to all the right spots. 

“Fuck, Ivar…Im going to come.” You moaned. 

Ivar tilted his head down so his lips hovered over yours. “Good. I want to feel you squeeze my cock.” 

His soft voice practically pushed you over the edge but then he swirled his hips and you felt the tip of his erection massage your g-spot. Warm tingles filled your core and you felt your entire body clench tight. 

“Ivar!” You cried out as a warm glow traveled from your stomach all the way between your thighs. 

Your body curled against his trembling body and your hips jerked. Ivar groaned and pumped his erection deep inside you again and again. Then he became completely still and you felt him spill his seed inside you. 

He pulled himself out of you and offered you a surprising gentle kiss to your forehead. 

“If it’s any consolation…You were so worth saving.” He commented. 

You scowled and moved off the bed to retrieve the shirt you had been wearing. 

The two of you walked down the hallway to see Ragnar and his 3 other sons sitting in the living room area. 

“Wheres Ubbe?” Ivar asked. 

“He and Floki left to do some business. Dont worry, you know Ubbe never misses a turn.” Ragnar commented as he nodded his head towards you. 

“So…what’s going on?” You asked. 

Ragnar looked up at you and turned to his sons. He didn’t have to say anything. They all got up and left. 

“Why don’t you have a seat.” He offered. 

You sat on the couch and looked at the map on the table. 

“Listen, within a couple of weeks we will be needing to go on another job. But we want you to stay here where it is safe. I was thinking of leaving one of my sons behind to keep you company.” 

As Ragnar began to explain you perked up and listened very carefully. Your heart pounded in your chest as you thought about it. Would this be an opening to escape? More importantly …would you even want to leave?


	3. Late Night Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ivar gets a new tattoo and Ubbe walks in on the reader and Ivar. Preparations for the next job are being made and Ivar wants to convince Ragnar to let him stay behind with the Reader. But Ragnar has doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, language, drinking, threesome, smut, oral, a little choking, rough smut,

The sound of gunshots echo in your mind. They’re so clear you feel that raw adrenaline pumping through your veins and your heart pounds. And suddenly you’re right back at the bank where this all began. 

You were tossed down on the floor, more gunshots fired off and when you looked up you saw a pair of cold blue eyes looking down at you. Along with a very dark circle… No not a circle. It was a barrel of a handgun. 

 

“Sorry. House Rule ; No witnesses.” A very gentle but cold voice spoke just as you felt the cold metal top press into your forehead. You closed your eyes and sucked in a breath while awaiting your death. 

“No, not that one.” Another voice came up from behind you. 

You felt the metal remove from your head and when you opened your eyes you saw a man dressed in all black. He removed his mask and you watched in awe. The man in front of you was a beautiful man. 

“I don’t suppose you’ll come willingly.” He guessed. 

You shook your head because words would not form in your mouth. You were yanked up by your arms and you heard someone click their tongue. 

Strong arms wrapped around your neck and your back arched as you kicked your feet and tried to wrench free from the iron grip. Your airways were cut off your heart leaped in your throat. 

“Don’t struggle. It’ll be much easier for you.” The man in front of you shook his head. You could see his hair swishing in the ponytail behind his head. 

Eventually black spots covered your vision and your head felt like it was going to burst. You couldn’t fight it any longer. And that’s when you were forced in a deep sleep. 

*** 

You jumped right out of your sleep with a loud gasp and looked around. You were in Ragnar’s bed. Ragnar was still in a deep sleep with the sheets hanging low on his hips. His bare chest moved slowly up and down. 

Your eyes went to the doorway and you quietly climbed out of the bed. You needed something to drink after that.

Remembering how you even ended up here was not something you wanted to wake up to. But it was still happening, even after Ragnar finally let you off the chain. It was something you could only hooe would go away on its own. 

As you slowly descended down the hallway you heard the sound of a loud buzz. There was only one thing that you knew of that made that distinct sound and when you followed the sound you found that you weren’t wrong. 

Ivar was sitting in a chair that was backwards and behind him was someone you didn’t recognize. You watched him wipe Ivar’s back with a cloth and then the loud buzzing sound returned. 

“Y/N, nice to see I’m not the only one who didn’t feel much like sleep tonight.” You watched him raise his hand and the stranger immediately began packing up. 

“I’m sorry, I was just thirsty. I didn’t mean to disturb you…your -” 

You heard a light beep sound and then a door click open. Then it clicked shut. 

“It’s alright, I needed a break anyway and what better way then to spend some time with you.” 

You slowly walked over towards the cabinet to reach for a glass. Being alone with Ivar used to bother you the most. You knew he was the one that was going to kill you. It was his eyes that told you that. But after being in his presence for so long you began to understand why he would have done it if Ragnar didn’t stop him. 

“So, do you get tattoos in the middle of the night often?” You asked as you sipped on some water. 

“No, I sleep perfectly fine. Tonight is just different.” 

You heard him get up from the chair and turned around to watch as he approached you. “And why is that?” You wondered. 

He placed his hands on the counter behind you, caging you with his bare chest. “Firstly you are here. There hasn’t been a woman in this house in years.” He scanned your face with his eyes. 

His face was just inches from yours. The nearness of his body made your heart flutter in excitement. Just the pure fact of being so close to him or any other man in the house, made little bolts of excitement surge through your body. They were dangerous savages but you were finding that it was more thrilling than anything. Almost like a high you enjoyed feeling. 

Ivar moved his hands down to your waist and began rubbing small little circles through your night shirt. 

“You feeling up for some late night entertainment?” Ivar asked as he leaned a little closer. 

His lips were only an inch away from yours. The feel of his breath kissing your cheeks made your spine tingle. You nodded your head and placed your glass on the counter. He reached down to grasp the back of your thighs and picked you up. 

With just two steps he sat you down on the table and began taking your shirt off. He removed his sweats and tossed them across the room which was soon accompanied by your panties. You parted your thighs and gripped his shoulders as he dragged you closer to him and lined himself at your drenched opening. 

With a steel tight grip on your hips he thrusted his hips down into yours. You moved your hands up to the back of his head and fisted your hands in his dark hair as you felt yourself stretch around his thick cock. He leaned forward and seized your lips with his. The taste of fresh mint filled your mouth the moment his tongue delved in between your lips and began exploring your mouth. 

You bucked your hips up and moaned quietly against his mouth. He thrusted a couple more times before he moved his mouth to your ear. 

“Looks like we’re not the only ones up for entertainment tonight.” He whispered. 

Just then you heard the sound of a throat clearing. Ivar pulled away so you could turn your head.

Ubbe stood in the doorway, casually leaning against the threshold with his arms crossed. His blue eyes scanned every inch of your body. 

“Is there room for one more?” Ubbe asked. 

Ivar looked at you and slowly thrusted inside you. “What do you say Y/N? The table looks sturdy enough for three.” 

You looked at Ubbe and watched as his tongue dipped out and slowly dragged across his bottom lip. 

“I think I can handle it.” You rolled your hips into Ivar’s and he groaned in response. 

Ubbe began approaching you and immediately started taking his clothes off. Ivar pressed one last needy kiss to your lips before he pulled out and allowed you to move back further onto the table. You crawled back and rolled over on to your knees.

Your tongue dragged across your bottom lip as Ubbe removed his clothes and joined you on the table. His hand fisted tight around his erection and moved up and down. 

The sight before you hypnotized you. Fire spread throughout your entire body and you felt your mouth water. You reached forward and gently grasped Ubbe’s shaft in your palm. 

Ubbe’s hand moved to your locks of hair and his fingers curled, creating a nice firm grip. You opened your mouth and slowly dragged the tip of your tongue up the base of his cock to his head. You swirled your tongue across his slit to spread the small beads of precum around his head. 

“Oh fuck. That’s a good girl.” Ubbe groaned. 

You looked up at him before you finally slid your mouth down his cock inch by inch. Ivar’s hands moved slowly up the curve of your ass and stopped right at your tailbone. Your back arched under his touch and liquid heat filled your folds as you felt the tip of Ivar’s erection rest at your entrance. 

Your hips rolled in a circular motion as he slid his erection between your folds and brushed your throbbing clit with his tip. Ubbe gently rocked his hips as you flattened your tongue against his base and swirled your tongue around in circles. 

“Just like that.” Ubbe moaned. 

You felt teeth dig right into your shoulder blade and you moaned around Ubbe’s cock. Ivar finally decided to stop the torture and thrusted deep inside you and kept his hands wrapped tight around your hips. 

You started sucking and bobbed your head up and head down as Ivar started to move in a more violent thrust. 

“Fuck, I’m going to . .. ” Ubbe didn’t even finish his sentence he groaned and you felt his warm seed spill on on your tongue. You swallowed his salty juices and popped your mouth open. 

“Fuck. No one’s ever made me come so fast before.” Ubbe spoke through heavy breaths. 

Ivar began breathing heavy and when Ubbe moved off the table you felt Ivar move a hand to the back of your head and your face was pressed against the table surface. He thrusted inside you again and you screamed. 

It felt better in that specific position. He reached all the right spots. Your stomach clenched and your vision flashed white as warm tingles flooded your inner walls. 

“Ivar!” You cried out as your entire body trembled. 

“That’s it, Baby. Come for me.” Ivar growled as he began to move in faster and uneven thrusts. 

You felt his cock swell inside you and then his warm seed coming in quick little spurts. Coating your inner walls. 

Ivar leaned over your entire body and gave you a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“So worth saving.” He whispered before he got up and slapped you on the ass. 

***

Ragnar descended down the long hallway and emerged into the living room. You were still asleep in his bed. 

“So, Y/N.” Ubbe began. 

Ragnar lit himself a cigarette and smiled. “Told you we would want her around.” 

Ubbe and the rest of his sons chuckled. 

“Hvitserk, what have you seen from the cameras?” Ragnar turned to his son beside him. 

“Only one security guard so far. We’re gonna want to do this job soon.” He answered. 

“You mean you all are itching to kill again!” Ragnar snapped. They all bowed their heads in shame. “We already had this discussion before. We need to control our impulses. The last thing we’ll ever want is to end up locked in a small cell for life. Is that what you all want?” Ragnar turned to Bjorn. 

“It is difficult…” He motioned his head towards the hallway. “With her here. I think I speak for all of us when I say we want to do things to her.” 

Ragnar blew out a cloud of smoke. “You should try sleeping beside her.” 

Bjorn huffed. 

“Look we will do this job just this once but after that we take another break. The last. Thing we ever need is to get addicted to the rush and the killing.” 

“A little late for that, don’t you think?” Ivar asked. 

Ragnar clenched his jaw at Ivar’s words. It was true. There once was a time where his sons and him didn’t do anything so cruel. But times had gotten hard. He sat Ubbe and Bjorn down and they decided to a rob a bank. They took their time planning everything out and they told themselves… Just this once. Just this one time. But after succeeding every bank practically called to them. 

No drug in the world could have given them the same high when they pulled the triggers on their guns. When the felt the paper in their hands. And even when they washed the blood off themselves. Adrenaline. It was the strongest high in the world. 

“Alright. Who is going to stay behind with Y/N while we do this? Who isn’t feeling so bloodthirsty at the moment?” Ragnar asked. 

“I can do it.” Ivar offered. 

Ragnar quickly shook his head. “No, no. You of all my sons should be going on the job with us. You love blood.” 

Ivar looked his father in the eyes. “I also love sex.” 

Ragnar sat up straight with a light growl building in his chest. “You almost killed her. What’s to stop you this time?” 

Sigurd scowled. “We all know Ivar needs his daily dose of bloodshed. Let me stay behind.” 

Ivar chuckled. “Yes, leave little ol Sigurd behind so she can knock him out and escape. I am stronger than him. Let me stay. I’ll be able to keep her safe and make sure she doesnt leave.” 

“What about me? I’m strong and you won’t have to worry about me killing her.” Bjorn offered. 

“Nooo but we’ll have to worry about you doing something far worse to her. Won’t we?” Ivar pointed out. 

Ragnar ran his hands through his hair. “I’ll think about it. But until then… Bjorn I want you and Hvitserk to go out into the woods by the back road we’ll be taking. Make sure you set up one of those scrambler things. Keep us blocked from the satellites and if there’s any cameras don’t let them be on.” 

Ivar sat patiently for his father to finish giving orders. When he got up to leave he looked over his shoulder. “I’m the best option you got. And you know it.” 

“Maybe, we’ll see.” Ragnar replied. 

He had other things to do. Like figuring out what he was going to do with your phone. He was getting creative ideas.   
***

Ragnar closed the door behind you and motioned for you sit on the bed. You did so without asking a question. He tossed a phone to you. You caught it and looked down at the device. It was your phone! He saved it. 

But…why? 

You slowly brought your eyes up to Ragnar. “My phone…why did you-” 

“Your mother has been calling non stop and shes threatening to report you missing if you don’t call her.” Ragnar ran his hands through his hair. “I need you to call her, tell her you’re ok and you’re taking a break.” 

You opened your mouth to talk. 

“It will be in your best interest to do so.” He began to approach you. 

“How do you know I won’t tell her the truth?” You asked. 

Ragnar reached down and caressed your cheek. “I trust you would be smarter than that.” His dragged the pad of his thumb down to your lips. “Just tell her what I said and hang up.” 

Your heart began to race and you sucked in a deep breath. Ragnar bent down at the waist and brushed his lips against the shell of your ear. 

“Your going to want to.” He whispered before gently nipping your ear. 

Warm pulses shot through your body as you felt a gentle throb grow between your thighs. You looked in his cold blue eyes and nodded your head. Just as you began dialing the number you felt Ragnar’s hand press on your chest so you laid back on the bed. 

You watched as he sunk down on his knees and began pressing gentle kisses up your thigh. 

Shit! 

The phone was ringing on the other end. You pressed the phone against your ear and licked your lips. You had to focus. But it was impossible with Ragnar’s mouth inching closer and closer towards your pussy. His warm breath scorched your mound and you hummed. 

He wrapped his arms around your waist and locked his hands together so you couldn’t move. His warm moist tongue dipped in your entrance and you let out a quiet moan. 

“Y/N, is that you?” Your mother’s voice came from the phone. 

Fuck! 

This moment should have been marked down on the calendar because you could have begged her to help you. You could have told her everything but all you could think was … Shit, Mom. Not now. 

“H-Hi Mom. It’s me.” Your voice came out strained as Ragnar dragged his tongue up your slit and went right to your throbbing clit. 

“Y/N I have been calling and messaging you for weeks! Why haven’t you answered?” Your mother began to chastise you. 

You licked your bottom lip and gasped when you felt Ragnar flatten his tongue against your sensitive bud and created a gentle suction. 

“Y/N?” Your mother asked. 

“I’m here Mom. I’m sorry I haven’t called. I just need some time… ” Ragnar pulled his mouth away and nipped your inner thigh. “A BREAK!” You cried out between heavy breaths. “I need a break.” 

“Are you okay? What’s going on?” 

You swallowed the moan that was building in your throat. “Yeah Mom, I’m just … Working out.” 

Ragnar began lifting your shirt up and you felt the tip of his tongue slowly trail up your stomach to your chest. You shuddered as you felt one of his hands squeeze between the two of you and listened to his pants becoming unzipped. 

“Well whatever it is your doing remember to call me. I’m your mother I still worry you know!” 

“Mmm hmmm. I know I’m sorry Mom.” 

Ragnar hiked your legs around his waist and started to trail light kisses up your neck. 

“Okay Mom, I gotta go I love you -” 

Your breathing grew heavier and heavier. Ragnar reached a hand up and pulled the phone from your hand. 

“Bye.” You whispered right before he hung the phone up and tossed it over his shoulder. 

He crashed his lips on top of yours and lunged his hips forward. You let out a muffled moan as he thrusted himself deep inside you. He filled every inch of you and then withdrew and repeated the action. One of his hands cupped your throat, but he didn’t squeeze. 

Your heart skipped a beat as he pulled away from the kiss and thrusted himself back into you. His cold blue eyes scanned your face and you felt a shiver run down your spine. 

“Your life is in my hands.” He whispered as he swirled his hips in small delicious little circles. “Are you scared?” 

You shook your head. A pleasant wave of heat surged through your whole body as his lips curled into a smirk. 

“You trust me?” He asked as he slowly rolled his hips. 

You felt the head of his cock brush against a warm delicious patch that made you moan. 

“Yes.” You whimpered and bit your lip. 

He tilted his head down so his nose gently grazed against yours. His lips barely brushed against yours. 

“Good.” He squeezed your throat just a little and began thrusting into you violently. 

For a second you couldn’t breathe but then he loosened his grip. You sucked in quick breath and the air went straight to your brain and created a buzzing feeling in your head. You became high under the intensity. And Ragnar kept rolling his hips so he was brushing against all the most delicious spots. 

You cupped his face in your hands and felt his tongue brush across your bottom lip. With one more simple thrust you felt your entire body curl beneath him. 

“Ragnar… Ohhh, fuck.” You moaned. 

Your inner walls clasped around his swollen erection and you felt a warm tingle travel to your core. 

“Fuck, Y/N I love when you do that. Feels so fucking good.” Ragnar groaned as he continued pumping himself inside you. 

He thrusted his hips down into yours one more time before growled and filled you with his seed. 

*** 

Ragnar stayed laying beside you with his fingers running through your hair. You had your head propped up on his chest, listening to his heart beat. 

“Ivar wants to be the one to watch you to while we are gone.” Ragnar spoke. 

You raised yourself from his chest to look down at him. 

“Will you feel comfortable with that?” Ragnar asked. 

“I’m confident he won’t hurt me.” You replied. 

Ragnar shook his head. “That’s not what I asked. I asked if you were comfortable with that.” 

You licked your lips. “I think I’m okay with that.” 

It wasn’t a lie at all. You more than okay with that. As a matter of fact… If you were with only one of them there was a chance to escape. 

You didn’t really want to escape anymore but you knew you had to take the opportunity when it was presented to you. Before you turned into a savage like them.   
After all, it seemed so easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this


	4. F-U-C-K-E-D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s out on another job while the reader and Ivar are left alone. How interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, rough smut, language, violence, possessiveness, serious punishment fucking, dub-con, manipulation, orgasm delay, choking, hair-pulling,

Ragnar placed a small white pill on the counter and placed a glass cup on top of it. He heard a quiet crunch sound and used his hand to scoop up all the small white powdery substance. He poured it in the glass of orange juice and began stirring it with a spoon. 

“What are you doing?” His oldest son asked while peaking over his shoulder. 

Ragnar brought his eyes to the trash beside him and quickly put the spoon in the sink. 

Bjorn pulled out a purple box with the words “plan B one-step” written on them. He scoffed and turned to his father. “Really? The morning after pill?” 

Ragnar furrowed his brows. “You boys been pulling out? Or have you all actually listened to me and wrapped your tool to catch your drool?” 

Bjorn heaved a heavy sigh and slowly shook his head. 

Ragnar shrugged his shoulders. “There you have it. Can’t be knocking her up just yet and when the time comes it sure in hell won’t be any of your boys.” 

Bjorn watched his father turn around to head for the room. “I’ll call Helga and see if she can get some birth control for Y/N.” 

“Good cause it’s the last of these.” He held up the glass of orange juice and continued to his room. 

He opened the door to find you still asleep, curled up in a ball beneath the sheets. 

*** 

You were awoken to the feeling of another body press against your back. Then a pair of lips pressing in the crook of your neck. If you weren’t so tired you would have rolled right over to play but you were exhausted. So many men at once. And they were often hungry for you like a savage beast. Every single one of them. Especially last night. Sigurd had you to himself for hours and then it was Hvitserk, and then Ubbe. And then Ragnar before you fell asleep. 

“Please, sleep first. Then that.” 

You heard Ragnar chuckle quietly. “I brought you orange juice. I need you to drink it then you can go back to sleep.” 

“It has to be now?” You mumbled. 

“Yes. Come on, fresh orange juice. Along with your daily dose of Plan-B so we don’t have to worry about any… Surprises.” Ragnar nudged your shoulder. 

You let out a sigh and sat up to take your drink. Ragnar lied down on his side and looked up at you. “Are you sure you will be comfortable with this?” Ragnar asked. 

You gulped the drink down and turned to Ragnar. “Honestly, I don’t want you to go. Not yet.” 

He listened to your words and leaned a little forward. “You know you’ll be safe here.” 

“I know I just really don’t think it’s smart for you to go do, what your about to do.” You replied as you snuggled up to his muscular chest. 

You felt his fingers gently run through your hair. Lately, you found that Ragnar’s chest was by far the most comfortable place for you to be. He leaned his head down and pressed a kiss on top of your head. 

“I promise I’ll be safe. You just worry about being good while we’re gone.” 

You looked up at him. “Can you at least tell me what’s the point of you doing this? Every time you rob a bank you can’t use the money, it’s all traceable.” 

Ragnar chuckled. “Where there’s a will, there’s a way. Trust me.” 

You sighed and closed your eyes again. Maybe it wasn’t too early, but at the time you felt it was too early for this shit. 

***   
As soon as Ragnar felt her drift off into sleep again he sat her down on the mattress carefully and pulled the covers over her bare body. He could hear footsteps rambling and stomping all around outside his room. They were ready to go like a bunch of puppies waiting for some steak. 

He moved to his closet and pulled on the same black clothes he wore every time. There was only two outfits left. If he could get his sons to calm down and stop robbing banks, they should last him another couple of years. Unless something came up which he always prayed it would never turn to that. 

After making sure his hair was tied up he met all his sons in the kitchen. Floki was with them and standing quietly by the stove. Guns of all different sorts were spread out on the table. 

“If you want a cigarette, now would be the time to do it.” He reminded them.

When the room fell silent he clapped his hands together. “Alright, let’s go.” 

He snatched his shotgun up and began heading towards the door. Bjorn stayed beside him and held out a black mask for him. Ragnar graciously accepted it and turned to his son Ivar who was sitting at the table, smoking a cigarette. 

“We’ll be back in about 3 hours, make sure Y/N doesn’t learn the code.” He spoke quietly. 

Ivar rolled his eyes at Ragnar and brought the cigarette to his mouth. 

He waited patiently. He wasn’t quite sure what he was going to do but he was cooking up some thoughts. 

Ragnar could see it in his eye. He huffed and quickly punched in the passcode before opening the door. 

Their yard was full of cars all of which once belonged to their victims. But they were practically isolated from civilazation, so to them, it didn’t matter. 

Ragnar got in his gran torino while Floki got into the SUV. Bjorn was in the blue truck and Ubbe and Hvitserk, in the jetta just as planned. 

“Oh Gran Torino, how I’m going to miss you.” Ragnar patted the steering wheel and started the car up. 

It was always a brilliant idea to exchange cars just after leaving the heist because then if anyone spotted the car the only thing they would find was the cars ditched on a lonely very unbusy road. No DNA, no fingerprint, and not a single clue as to who was driving it. Just a name of a missing person who never been found or was already declared dead. 

*** 

You finally decided it was time to get up. There was no use lying in the bed anymore. Instead you were curious about something else. How many people were going to die today? All those innocent people. And they were okay with doing it. But could you ever accept what they truly did? Would you ever be okay with it? 

No, it wasn’t right. They were savages. They did horrible things and there was a possibility of you becoming the same thing if you didn’t leave. 

As you pulled your shirt over your head you began to wonder just where you were exactly. How long would it take for you to finally get back to your real home and to see your mother again? These were things that you couldn’t stop thinking about. 

You finally decided, this was your chance to break free and you knew exactly how this was going to work. Ragnar always kept a bat beneath his bed just in case. You carefully pulled out the bat and began to walk quietly down the hall. 

Maybe you could just…. walk up and whack him in the head. Not too hard but hard enough to make him sleep so you could run. Your eyes went to the door and you noticed the red light beeping in the little box beside it. 

Shit. The alarm system. Your heart pounded in your chest as you slowly began to peak into the living room. Ivar had his back to you and you could see his headphones plugged in. Perfect, he wouldn’t hear you until it was too late. 

With each quiet step your heart hammered harder and harder. Your hands even began to tremble. Little alarms in your mind screamed at you. This was a big mistake. You should have never picked the bat up but it was too late. 

You tighten your grip on the handle and closed in the final space between the two of you. With his head resting on the arm rest and his legs spread out across the couch, you had caught him in his weakest moment. 

If only you could see the smile growing on his face. Or watch the way his thumbs twirled in boredom. 

But you were behind him. You didn’t see that at all. So instead, you held the bat out until the tip skimmed across the nape of his neck. He didn’t jump up in fear like you half-expected. Instead he reached his hands up and pulled out his headphones. 

When he tossed them to the ground nothing followed. They were never plugged in. He was able to hear you the whole time. 

You couldn’t let that change anything. Stick to the plan…stick to the plan. 

“Whats the code?” You demanded. 

“You could always try… F-U-C-K-E-D. Because that’s what you will be if you don’t put that bat down.” Ivar didn’t even peak over his shoulders at you. 

He remained relaxed with his left foot moving side to side. He wasn’t intimidated by you at all. 

This made your heart skip a beat. But you nudged the back of his neck with the tip of the bat again. You could have bashed his head in … But you really didn’t want to. Infact, you were begining to form a strange bond with him. He intended to kill you back at the bank but he let you live. 

“If you won’t give me the passcode, then your gonna get up and punch it in for me. I am leaving!” You tried to sound intimidating but your voice came out with a quiver. 

“Not warning you again, put it down and walk away.” He replied. 

You nudged him harder with the bat and he twisted in his spot. His hand grasped the bat and you were pulled right into him. His other hand lunged up and wrapped tightly around your neck. Your hands released the bat and went to his wrists to try to pry them off. 

The bat fell to the floor and he used his free hand to lift himself up so he could leap over the armrest. You stepped back as far as he would let you. His nostrils flared as his cold blue eyes scanned your face. 

His hand squeezed your throat tight, cutting off your airways. 

“I told you to put the bat down. You really thought I would be scared and let you go?” 

He snarled as he backed you into the closest wall. His body was so close to yours, it created a wave of heavy heat to wash over you. 

He loosened his grip and you sucked in a quick breath. You coughed a little and tried catching your breath. The air was growing thick along with something else pushing against your thighs. 

F-U-C-K-E-D

Ivar moved one hand down and gathered the material of your panties in his fist. The material ripped and Ivar tossed them to the floor. He pushed the two of you down to the ground and rolled you on your stomach. 

“I told you what would happen if you didn’t listen.” He growled as he threaded his fingers through your hair and held you face down onto the carpet. Your legs were lifted up so you were on your knees and your thighs were spread apart. 

There was no warning. He pulled his sweats down off his hips to free his erection and lined the tip of his erection against your drenched opening. You bit your bottom lip as he thrusted himself inside you and rolled his hips. 

Oh, fuck.

“You really thought you could escape this?” He questioned as he lunged himself forward so his face was right next to yours. 

You could only moan in reply as he pulled your hair and you arched you back. He slammed into you, impaling you completely. 

“You belong to us now, and I think you will do well to remember that.” He growled in your ear. 

“I-Ivar.” You moaned. 

He released your hair and reached around to hold your hands above your head. You were caged beneath him as he continued to move in fast and violent thrusts. 

“Oh, fuck.” You cried out as you felt yourself tremble beneath him. 

With every snap of his hips you could feel him brush against that delicious patch. You felt your stomach clench and your toes curled as heated pulses shot through your body. 

“No, you don’t get to cum after pulling that shit!” He demanded. 

You whimpered at his response. 

But you felt his whole body begin to shake above you. His breathing grew heavier and heavier by the second. Your orgasm was building. It was so fucking close. But just as you felt yourself getting ready to cum he slowed his pace down and purposely missed your g-spot. 

He groaned and you felt his warm seed coat your inner walls. 

“You think I’m bad? Just wait until Ragnar hears about your attempt to escape.” He commented as he pulled out of you. 

***

“Hvitserk, how does it look?” Ragnar asked over the walkie talkie. 

“All clear. Lets get it done.” He heard his son reply. 

He pulled his mask down, grabbed his shotgun and stepped out of the car. Floki followed his tracks and they entered the building first. Ragnar turned to his left the moment he stepped in the doors and pulled the trigger. The security guard fell to the floor with blood splattering over the tiled floor. 

Hvitserk, Bjorn, and Ubbe all rushed through the door with their guns held up and immediately began shooting the few people that stood in the bank. Ragnar walked up to the counter and hopped over it with little effort. There were three females all huddled together whining and crying. 

Bjorn hopped the counter and landed right behind Ragnar. 

“Take care of them.” Ragnar ordered as he made his way to the vault. 

Hvitserk joined them and hooked up a black box right beside the lock. He pressed a few buttons and the vault clicked open. 

“Sigurd, bags.” Ragnar held his hand out. 

His second youngest son handed him a big black bag duffle bag that he instantly began stuffing. He wouldn’t be greedy and take it all. If anything he would take just about a quarter of it. The more money, the more bags, and the more bags, the more weight they had to worry about.“ 

There once was a time where his heart would have been trying to pounds its way out of his chest. His hands would have trembled and his stomach would have clenched in disgust. But after many years, he enjoyed it. He reveled in the high of temporarily feeling like a god. 

The bank became silent as Floki entered the vault and began filling his bag with random stacks of paper. 

"I said, hold still Damnit!” Bjorn’s voice came from behind the counter followed by two gunshots. 

Ragnar zipped up his bag and peaked outside the vault to see Bjorn pressing a knife to the last remaining survivor. 

“No, p-please!” She begged. 

Ragnar silently watched as Bjorn’s lips curled into a smile and he brought his finger up to his mouth. Even with the bright light beaming on Bjorn, he could see his son’s dark side slowly begin to show. 

“Bjorn, stop playing and finish her off!” Ragnar demanded. 

Bjorn didn’t spare a glance at his father, he dragged the knife down and sliced the blade right across her throat. 

“Alright boys, lets get going. Got about 5 minutes and the cops will be here. Let’s go!” Ragnar threw the bag over the counter to Ubbe. 

They all scattered and got back in the vehicles. Now all that was left was to exchange the cars that were dumped on the side of the road and cover their tire tracks. 

“Floki, do you see a brand new broom in the back?” Ragnar asked. 

Floki turned in his seat. “Yeah, why do you ask?” 

“Good. Your gonna get in the drivers side of the SUV and bring it to the road. Im going to sweep the dirt over the tire tracks so they won’t know our shoe size or that there were other cars on the grass.” He explained. 

Floki giggled. “You cover your tracks well.” 

Ragnar smiled and dipped his tongue out between his lips. “Don’t I always?” 

*** 

You sat across from Ivar and watched as he brought his sandwich up to his mouth. The throb between your legs grew heavier by the second. You rubbed your legs together and whimpered. 

Ivar brought his gaze back up to you. “Cry all you want, Y/N but your the one that tried escaping.” 

“Ivar, please.” You begged as you tried to pull a hand down onto your lap. 

“Ah ah ah! Keep your hands on the table where I can see them.” He demanded. 

You slowly brought your hands back up to the table. The silence died when you heard vehicles pull up in the yard. Your heart knocked against your chest as you turned to Ivar. He smiled and stood up. 

“Tell you what, keep your hands on the table and I’ll convince Ragnar to take it easy on you.” Ivar placed his sandwich back on the plate and got up to the door. 

You tried peeking over your shoulder but he was watching you. You quickly whipped back around and listened to the beeping sound along with the clicking of the door. 

“I take it the job went good.” Ivar commented. 

You looked up and watched Ivar sit back down in the chair. 

“How did it go here?” Ragnar questioned. 

Your eyes looked up to see Ragnar’s face. He removed his gloves and brought his eyes to yours. 

“Not as successful. She tried to make me give her the code by threatening me with your bat.” Ivar replied. 

Ragnar approached you and you jumped out of your seat. His arms reached right across the chair and gripped you by the back of your shirt. 

“You… Tried to escape?” He asked as he stepped up from behind you. 

You didn’t answer, you honestly felt ashamed. Ragnar saved your life and you betrayed him. He treated you the best out of everyone in the house. It was a real foolish idea. 

“What did you do Ivar?” Ragnar looked at his son. 

“I fucked her real good but didn’t let her cum. I say, we don’t let her cum for a week.” Ivar proposed. 

You shot him a glare. 

Ragnar’s hands moved to your shoulder and whipped you around. “Look at me.” 

You slowly brought your eyes up to his. He gently held your jaw in his hand. 

“What happened?” Bjorn came in and leaned up against the doorway. 

“She tried to escape.” Ragnar didn’t take his eyes away from yours. 

“What?” Ubbe’s voice joined in. 

“What are we going to do about that?” Hvitserk walked around you and sat on the table. 

“I say, she gets us all washed up and she wants…we’ll touch her… ” 

You swallowed the lump in your throat. 

“But we don’t let her cum.” Ragnar replied.


	5. Punishment pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader gets punished for what she has done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, Edging, smut, fingering, oral, language, sexual torture, nipping, bondage, orgasm denial, masturbation

Whoever thought it was impossible for woman to get “blue balls” was clearly not right. You were just now learning how painful it was and it was getting worse with every second. Ragnar being naked and in the shower with you didn’t help the heavy throb that traveled from your clit to your core. 

“Concentrate, Y/N.” Ragnar handed you the soapy washcloth and waited. 

You drew in a deep breath and began to scrub the washcloth over his shoulders. There wasn’t much blood on him at all. Only a few splatters on his neck. 

“Ragnar, please.” You begged as you dragged the washcloth down his chiseled chest. His erection stayed flushed against his stomach and it only made you whimper at the sight. 

Ragnar reached a hand up and you felt little sparks of heat gather at the tips of his fingers. He slowly dragged his fingers up your chest and around your neck to bring you closer to his warm body. 

“You want me to touch you?” He asked. 

“Please.” You begged. 

Ragnar reached his other hand and cupped your wanting mound. He dragged a finger down your moistened folds and slowly inserted it in your entrance. You let out a sigh of relief as he used his palm to nudge your clit. 

“Mmm Ragnar, please let me come.” You moaned. 

He looked in your eyes and pulled his hand away. Your clit went right back to throbbing. 

“Ragnar!” 

He stepped out of the shower and left you standing in the shower. The door clicked shut and you knew another would be on their way to torture you. Your trembling legs brought you to the bottom of the tub as you dared to dip your hand between your thighs. If you could get off just once you would be able to make it through your punishment. 

You gently began to rub your fingers in fast little circles over your clit. Your entire body burned and you began breathing heavy again as you closed your eyes and imagined that it was Ragnar who was touching you. 

Warm pulses started to travel up your inner walls. You bit your lip as you felt your entire body clench up. You were just about to come when a hand snaked around your wrist and ripped it away from your throbbing clit. 

You opened your eyes to see Bjorn shaking his head at you. “Naughty girl. Looks like we’re gonna have to get creative.” 

Before you could even open your mouth to plead with Bjorn he pulled you to your feet and heaved you over his shoulder. You growled in frustration as he started to head down the hall towards his room. 

“Ragnar, Brothers come here!” Bjorn called before he dropped you on his bed. 

Ragnar was the first to enter. “What’s going on?” He asked. 

Everyone crowded in the room and you watched Bjorn cross his room to get to his closet. “She was touching herself in the shower so it looks like…” Bjorn pulled out some rope. “We’re gonna have to restrain her to stop her from acting up.” 

You swallowed the lump in your throat. That was a lot of rope and …was that a blindfold?

***

You couldn’t see anything. The black blindfold shielded your vision. Maybe you deserved this after all. You tried to escape, so they decided to make it so you couldn’t even move. The amount of rope that was wrapped around your arms was excessive. Some of it was wrapped over your shoulders and around your ribs. 

Your naked body could only wiggle and buck under the restraints as the heavy throbbing between your legs grew heavier by the second. Someone else was in the room with you. You didn’t know sho but you could feel their eyes dragging down your naked form. 

“Y/N, Y/N, Y/N… What are we going to do with you?” Ragnar’s voice came to your ears. 

You whimpered in response. 

“I want to taste her.” Ubbe’s voice came next. 

“We can do that. Let her orgasm build up… Let it be just a whisper of a touch away,” Ivar agreed as he dragged his fingers up your legs, to your knees. 

The tips of his fingers sent trails of fire pulsing down to your core. 

“And when she’s about to come,” Ivar pulled his fingers away. “We take it away.” 

You felt the bed dip between your legs and a pair of lips pressed into your inner thigh. They traveled right to your mound and you felt a tongue barely press into your aching clit. You could only assume it was Ubbe based on his comment. 

The moment he dragged his tongue down your moistened folds you tried bucking your hips up but he wrapped his hands around your hips and pinned them down to the bed. All you could do was writhe against your restraints and let out a sob. 

“Easy, Ubbe. We can’t be having her come already.” Bjorn’s voice came from beside your head. 

You felt his hands travel down your chest to grope your breasts. Ubbe’s moistened tongue dipped into your entrance and you let out a moan. 

“It must be really frustrating, having all of us here, yet not one of willing to let you come.” You could imagine the sickening smile on Hvitserks face. 

“Flip her over Ubbe. I want to give her a taste.” Bjorn replied. 

Ubbe pulled his mouth away and flipped you over without any effort. You heard the sound of a pair of pants being unbuttoned and felt warm skin press against your lips. You opened your mouth and allowed Bjorn to enter your mouth slowly. Your tongue swirled around the base of his cock as you started a gentle suction. 

Bjorn’s hands threaded through your hair and he used his grip to bob your head up and down. A pair of hands pressed on your lower back and you felt yourself become impaled with a thick erection. You managed to moan even with Bjorn’s cock still pressing into your throat. 

“We take good care of you, Y/N. Whenever we wish to please to ourselves we’re always good gentlemen and always make sure your pleased as well. Do we not?” Ragnar’s voice began to come closer towards you. 

You couldn’t answer. You were too busy sucking on Bjorn’s erection with Ubbe behind you, thrusting ever so slowly inside you. 

“What really made it worse was the fact that you weren’t willing to obey our commands.” Ragnar continued. 

Ubbe began pumping himself inside you faster. You tried rolling your hips but his hands on your lower back kept you from moving. You felt your entire body clench up. 

There was a chance that you were about to come so hard. Your body had been prepared to release the mother of all orgasms but Ubbe pulled out completely. 

“Ah fuck. Oh this feels good.” He groaned. 

You felt his warm seed spill onto your lower back and you whimpered, knowing that they were all going to get their release. 

You felt a wet cloth press against your lower back. And there were hands all over your body. You didn’t know who was who but your sight being taken away from you made everything more tense. Trails of fire followed every inch of skin that was touched. 

“Oh fuck!” Bjorn groaned and you tasted his salty seed as it spilled on the top of your tongue. 

You swallowed it one big gulp and tried thrusting your hips against the mattress. The heavy throbbing in your swollen clit began to hurt. You needed to find release somewhere and somehow. 

You felt a pair of hands hold your hips still. “I don’t recall saying you could come yet.” Ragnar’s voice filled your ears. 

The bed dipped around you and you felt a pair of lips brush against the nape of your neck. You whimpered and tried to wiggle your way out of his grasp. 

“R-Ragnar please. I promise I’ll be a good girl.” You sobbed as you felt his erection slide between your folds. 

“Oh, Baby, I know. And you’re doing so good. We’re almost done for the day but you need to take your punishment so that next time your put in a certain position… You’ll remember to behave for me. ” 

He rolled his hips gently and you let out a loud wail as you felt the tip of his cock press against your clit. He was really fucking teasing you now. 

You hear him chuckle above you. “You make such delicious sounds when your needy.” 

He finally reached down and thrusted into you. You gasped and again tried rolling your hips alittle but his hand on your hips wouldn’t allow it. 

“Mmmm and it’s a shame I can’t let you come. Because it feels good when you squeeze my cock.” He slowly withdrew and slammed his hips down. 

You pressed your face in the mattress to muffle your moans and groans of frustration. Everytime he thrusted inside you he barely grazed against your g-spot. He just knew how fast to sheath himself inside you and which way to roll his hips to avoid making you come. 

His entire body kept you caged beneath him as he continued thrusting deep inside you. Your body trembled beneath him and once again you felt your orgasm begin to build. 

Ragnar reached out and grabbed a hold of your hair as he moved in fast and violent thrusts. Just as you were about to come you felt his warm seed spill inside you and he pulled out, leaving you a whimpering mess. 

Your blindfold was suddenly ripped off of you and you came face to face with Ivar. 

“What are you doing Ivar? It’s my turn!” Sigurd called out. 

The rope began to loosen and he removed all your bounds only to create a new one wrapped tightly around your wrist. 

“Not until I’m done with her.” Ivar declared as he yanked you to your feet. 

“I bet you thought you were off the hook for threatening me. I got news for you. Your punishment is only beginning.” 

You trembled in his grip as he headed right back to the bathroom. 

“First things first.” You’re gonna need to get cleaned up for this. He guided your hands up over the shower head. The water was beginning to turn cold but it didn’t stop Ivar from continuing his plan on revenge with you. 

He grabbed your jaw and forced you to look up at him.

“I’m going to make sure you remember to never threaten me again.” He smiled as he grabbed the face cloth beside him and pressed the damp cloth between your legs. 

You arched your back and looked into his cold blue eyes. 

“First I’m going to eat you out and bring you to the brink of an orgasm over and over. Then I’ll pass you off to Sigurd and Hvitserk and even after that…your punishment is still just beginning.”


	6. Punishment pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader continues to go through harsh punishment with Ivar, Hvitserk, and Sigurd. Ubbe’s itching for another job and Ragnar is forced to remind the boys who the real ringleader is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, smut, oral, major edging, orgasm denial, arguing, little violence, language, Ivar is a cruel bastard

“I-Ivar!” You whined. 

Ivar hummed as he pressed gentle kisses to your neck. He trailed his hands up to yours and slowly began to sink to his knees with his hands grazing your skin. You felt his face move between your thighs and his warm breath scorched your aching clit. 

 

You sucked in a deep breath as his tongue flickered and rolled in fast circles over your clit. Your legs began to tremble as his tongue slid between your folds and moved to your entrance. You tried to roll your hips but Ivar held them completely still. 

“Ivar, please!” You cried. 

“What do you want, Y/N?” He asked as he pulled away. 

“Ivar please just let me come!” You begged. “I promise I won’t do it again.” 

Ivar looked up at you with his lips spreading into a satisifed smile. “Oh, trust me, I know you won’t.” He moved his hand around to grab your ass before delivering a quick little smack to it. 

He went right back to your aching mound. Kissing your folds gently and moving his tongue right beneath your clit. You felt your orgasm begin to build again. 

So close, so close, soooo fucking close. You felt your body clench tight and then he pulled away. He stood up and licked his lips clean. 

“Don’t worry about me, Y/N. I already got off.” 

You growled in frustration as he stepped out of the tub where Hvitserk and Sigurd stood. Hvitserk had a devious smirk on his face where as Sigurd looked as though he wasn’t sure what to think. 

“Well, now that that’s all said and done…” Hvitserk began taking off his clothes. 

Sigurd folded his arms over his chest as he eyed your body up and down. “Oh, Y/N. What are we going to do with you?” 

Hvitserk climbed right in the tub and brought his hand down to your drenched mound. “Poor little Y/N. If only you hadn’t tried to escape.” 

“Hvitserk, please. I won’t tell anyone … ” 

Hvitserk tilted his head to the side and nudged your aching clit with his fingers. You sucked in a breath and tried to concentrate on the ice cold water that was beating down on your burning body. It was like fire and ice. 

“Oh, you must be aching to come.” He filled your entrance with two fingers and began pumping them inside you as he rubbed his palm over your clit. 

“Hvitserk, please.” You trembled and it was hard to tell if it was from the cold water or from the growing orgasm. 

“I see why Bjorn likes doing the things he does now. You are so beautiful when your on the brink.” 

You felt your inner walls clasp and you heat bloomed in your stomach. Yet again your orgasm was ripped from you when Hvitserk pulled his hand out from between your legs. 

“Here, let’s shut this off.” Hvitserk reached behind you and shut the cold water off. “You will find, Y/N, that when you break the rules we can all be cruel in our own twisted little ways. Ivar wanted you to be cold whereas I won’t mind you being warm.” He began to gently sit you down in the tub, his eyes going right to your opening. “I, however prefer to be more patient when it comes to this kind of torture. I can eat you out for hours and not let you come.” 

You widened your eyes. 

Hvitserk got on his knees and parted your thighs. “Hope your comfy cause this is gonna take some time.” 

And Hvitserk didn’t lie. He immediately began licking your drenched folds and sucking on your clit. You began rolling your hips but Hvitserk was quick to take that away from you. He held your hips down and dragged his tongue to that delicious patch beneath your clit. 

You whimpered and whined as he pulled away, licking his lips. “You are so beautiful when your like this.” He commented as he reached up and began groping your breasts. 

You bucked your hips up. The heavy throb in your clit was beginning to grow painfully. 

“Hvitserk, please.” You cried. 

Hvitserk brought his lips to your stomach and began peppering kisses up until he reached your chest. His tongue darted out and swiped across your hardened nipple. All he did was hum in reply as he began sucking on your nipple and moving to the other. He grinded his clothed erection between your legs and threaded his fingers through your hair. 

“You know, it’s such a shame that I have to do this.” He reached down and popped his jeans open. 

You didn’t know how much longer you could take it. The heavy throb in your clit made you whimper and plead but your cries only fell on deaf ears. He shoved a hand down between the two of you and lined the tip of his erection against your entrance. 

“Hvitserk.” Your trembling hands grasped his shoulders as you prepared yourself for the impact. 

He lunged forward and you immediately began to clench around him. Your legs trembled as he reached down and hiked them up on his waist while thrusting himself deep in you. You arched your back and again tried to buck your hips up to meet his but he did all that he could to keep you pinned down. 

You nearly screamed from the frustration alone. He was pistoning his hips to go faster and purposely missed your g-spot so you couldn’t come. But even so… Your body burned from the inside, your insides clenched tight in hopes of receiving an orgasm. Just. One. Little. Orgasm. 

Please! 

Your eyes sealed shut as he rolled his hips into yours and groaned. His mouth hovered over your ear. 

“Your close aren’t you?” Hvitserk whispered in your ear. 

You dug your nails into his skin and let out a quiet plead. His hips sputtered against yours and when his lips pressed a gentle kiss to your ear you nearly liquified. He let out a gentle chuckle and then you felt him tense up. His warm seed coated your inner walls and you growled. 

“Looks like I was closer. We’ll have to try again later.” He pulled out of you and you winced from the sudden empty feeling. 

You growled in frustration as Hvitserk climbed out of the tub and pulled his pants up. 

“She’s all yours.” Hvitserk slapped his brothers shoulder and continued to walk down the hall, completely naked. 

You lied curled up in the tub, trembling, sweating, and whimpering. When was this torture ever going to end? Your entire body burned and your heart was still pounding against your chest. Your abdomen started to ache and you found yourself so exhausted you could barely move. 

Sigurd sighed and removed his shirt. “Come on. I’ll bring you to a bed so it’ll at least be comfortable.” 

He tossed you over his shoulder and began to head to his bedroom. Ivar stood in the hallway with his arms folded over his chest, glaring daggers at the two of you. 

“Don’t let me find out that you allowed her to come.” Ivar started. 

“Oh, please. Unlike you, I don’t break rules and make them for myself.” Sigurd sneered before he walked into the room and dropped you on the bed. 

You groaned and felt his hands move to your hips before rolling you onto your stomach. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be a little easy for now. Can’t promise the same for tomorrow though.” He stated as he began taking off his pants. 

You slid one arm under your stomach and gently began to rub your clit. This torture was just too much. You needed to feel some release and in your current position you felt it would be possible to sneak a little one in. 

“Uh-oh. Are you doing what I think your doing?” Sigurd climbed over you and tore your hand away. “Oh. You are. Naughty girl.” 

“Sigurd!” You screamed as he placed both arms crossed behind your back and held them with one hand. 

“Come on, Y/N. We both know I can’t allow that.” He hovered his face over your shoulder. “Not yet at least.” 

You placed your face into the bed and screamed in frustration. Sigurd delivered a light slap to your backside. 

“Hey, enough of that. Your almost done. You don’t want to go getting yourself in more trouble, do you?” 

“I swear as soon as my punishment is over and I can make myself come it will be no sex for a whole month for any of you! Including Ragnar!” You growled. 

Sigurd’s erection pressed between your thighs and dragged along your wet folds. You instantly began to mewl and sigh. 

“Are you sure YOU can do that?” He asked as he lined his tip up and rolled his hips forward. 

The moment he filled you with his erection your mind became clouded. With one hand holding your hands behind your back and the other pressed palm down beside your head, he started moving in slow circular motions. You moaned and he released your wrists before gripping your hair and pulling you up. 

“Come on, hands on the headboard so I can see them.” He order. 

You placed both hands on the headboard and stayed on your knees with your back arched. Sigurd reached around your shoulder and gently grasped your jaw. He moved your face to the side so he could press his lips to yours. 

Muffled moans came out as he kept one hand on your waist and began to pound his hips into yours. He moved faster and faster and you felt the knots in your stomach tighten. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room as he continued slamming his hips into your back side. 

“Oh, Sigurd.” You moaned. 

“Almost, Y/N. Just hang on for another minute.” He groaned. 

*** 

Ragnar was in the backyard in front of an old chevy truck with its hood popped open. He was fixing the radiator when a pair of footsteps disturbed him. 

“I want to talk to you.” Ubbe spoke up. 

Ragnar rolled his eyes. “About what?” 

“I’m bored.” 

“You could always watch what’s going on inside. Y/N’s been making some pretty interesting sounds.” Ragnar suggested. 

“I want to do another job.” He admitted. 

Ragnar spun around on his heels. “Are you fucking nuts? No!” 

“Bjorn and Hvitserk have already agreed.” 

Ragnar stepped closer to his son. “Ubbe, I said no. If your bored go clean or help me with this truck.” 

Ubbe tilted his head. “That’s not what I want to do.” 

*** 

You were so fucking close to coming but just as those warm tingles began to flood your stomach, Sigurd pulled out and left you feeling empty and needy. 

“Sigurd.” You cried. 

Sigurd moved off the bed and began getting dressed. “Hey, not my fault you wanted to get yourself in trouble.” 

You huffed and curled up on the bed. When you peaked over your shoulder you noticed Sigurd standing completely still and tens. Ivar was leaning against the doorway. 

“Did she come?” Ivar questioned. 

“No.” 

Ivar stalked towards you and wretched your thighs apart to look between your legs. You slapped his arm away. 

“Feeling moody?” He snickered. 

“You. Are. An. Asshole.” You spoke between breaths. 

“Oh, you think I’m an asshole now? Watch this.” He reached his arms out and scooped you up. 

“Put me down!” 

“Ivar, what are you doing?” Sigurd asked. 

Ivar began to bring you in the bathroom. “Clearly she’s heated from today’s lesson and she needs to cool off.” 

He stood you in the tub and reached for the rope. You tried pulling away but he gripped your wrists and tucked them between an arm and his ribs. 

“Ivar, stop. She’s had enough!” Sigurd argued. 

“Don’t worry about her. Go see what’s going on outside. Ubbe and Ragnar are having it out.” 

Ivar tied the knot tight and hooked your arms over the shower head. He reached behind you and turned the cold shower water on. You sucked in a deep breath as the cold water beaded down on you. 

“There. Have a nice cold shower and think about adjusting your attitude.” He pat your head and stepped out of the tub. 

“Come on, we gotta see what’s going on.” Ivar replied. 

If you had any strength left in you, it would have been to shout obscenities at Ivar. Especially for leaving you naked, in the water that was purposely ice cold. It felt like millions of pins were pricking your skin. And your body was starting to get this strange ache that was only growing by the second. 

In fact, you were finding it hard to breathe. 

*** 

Ivar was sitting by the fence with a rifle in his hands and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. The loud argument amongst his brothers and father were making him… Unsettled. Ubbe wanted to do another job, which his father was right to believe that it was stupid. But on the other hand…Ivar’s palms were itching to feel someone’s warm blood on them. Anyone’s. 

His cold blue eyes turned to his brother Sigurd. Then to Bjorn. 

No, not them. They’re family… 

“So what are we supposed to do just sit on our asses all day? I said we want to do another job, now you can either come with or get out of my way.” Ubbe argued. 

Ivar raised his eyebrows. His brother was growing a steady pair of balls, that was for sure. But even Ivar knew that his brother’s wouldn’t be able to take Ragnar down. Not yet anyways. They would have to wait for him to get older. And even so, that would be a resort Ivar wouldn’t dream of going using. 

He ashed his cigarette and continued working on the gun until he heard feet dragging and someone getting hit. Ragnar held Ubbe by his throat and backed him into the door of the old truck. Bjorn had definitely taken a hit cause he was sitting on the ground, holding a palm over his eye. 

“It’s always either a job, or stay home. We’re getting restless again so how about we do something different. Not a bank…” Ivar began to give his advice. 

“No one asked for the opinion from the peanut gallery!” Sigurd sneered. 

Ivar’s lips curled up as he chuckled. “Look at you all, fighting like a bunch of rabid dogs.” 

“You got a better idea, Ivar?” Hvitserk questioned. 

“Yes, I say we do something that doesn’t have the authorities attention right now. Their looking over all the banks now, and they will be for a while. I’ve heard about some wearhouse in town. Where they have nice new electronics. We can file the codes away, sell them. And if you are all feeling a need to get your hands a little extra dirty like I am…” Ivar puffed on his cigarette. “I know the perfect place to dump a couple of bodies. If we manage to make a couple of people disappear we can take their cars and it will look like they ran away. Meanwhile, we’ll have new vehicles for the next job in the future.” 

All his brothers got really quiet as they thought about it. Ragnar stormed towards him. 

“Where’s Y/N?” He asked. 

“Ivar left her in the shower with the cold water running.” Sigurd replied. 

“You what?” Ragnar asked as he looked down at his youngest son. 

“What’s the problem?” Ivar questioned. 

“I don’t recall saying you could do that. She is part of this family too. Go fucking untie her and make sure she is okay.” Ragnar demanded. 

Ivar scoffed and flicked his cigarette away from him. “If you say so.” 

“And Ivar, don’t ever punish her without talking to me about it first.” Ragnar warned. 

Ivar stood from his seat and dropped his gun on the ground. “As I recall, we share her equally. Why does it matter if I did something to put her in her place?” 

“Because I said she doesn’t deserve that! Now go take care of her or you won’t be getting your cut.” 

Ragnar’s words made Ivar stalk towards the house. Of course Ragnar would toss him to the side after getting to hear his plans! The thought alone was making his blood boil. He was grabbing a pair of scissors to cut the girl free when something hit him. Ragnar was seemingly quite attached to the girl. It appeared that it angered him when he couldn’t control what his sons did to her. 

It was his idea to punish her. 

And Ragnar had approved of the idea. He stood still, looking at the pair of scissors with his tongue slowly dragging across his bottom lip. Maybe it was a little immature, but Ivar always believed beneath his anger and hatred, there was always a need for revenge on those who stirred up his anger. Even his own father. 

*** 

You were doing all that you could to get out of the stream of cold water. Shuffling to the left, right and even backwards but with your hands tied up you could barely move. The sound of heavy footsteps made you freeze. Ivar came into the bathroom with the pair of scissors, stalking towards you. His eyes were narrowed and cold. 

“I-Ivar what are you doing?” You whispered. 

He reached behind you to shut the water off and started to cut the rope. “Don’t think anything of what’s about to happen. Ragnar has pushed me over the edge today. And lucky for you…I like to get even.” 

You didn’t even have a chance to gather your thoughts he heaved you up out of the tub and began pulling you down the hallway. He whipped you around and shoved you on the couch before kicking off his boots. You sat still with wide eyes. 

“Ivar, please. Sigurd said my punishment was done for the day.” You begged. 

He didn’t reply he just removed his shirt and pulled his pants down. 

“Don’t worry, this might only hurt a little bit.” He got on his knees in front of you, hiked your legs over his shoulders and immediately began flicking his tongue over your clit. 

“Fuck, Ivar!” You moaned and dipped your head back on the couch as he reached over your thigh to palm your breast. 

He was going right for the kill, dragging his tongue in delicious circles. You fisted a hand in the couch cushion and used the other to rake through his thick hair. His hot breath upon your aching clit made you buck your hips into his face. 

“Shit, Ivar. I’m going to come.” You cried out. 

He didn’t stop like you expected. He flattened his tongue over your clit and started to suck on it gently. Warm tingles shot right through your inner walls and you felt your hips jerk as your entire body clenched tight. You released a loud moan as Ivar dragged his tongue to your entrance and began lapping up your juices. 

He licked his lips and climbed on the couch. His hands parted your thighs and he gripped them tight before lining his erection against your entrance. You panted and released a breathy moan as you tilted your head down and watched as the head of his cock slowly began to sink inside you. He lunged his hips forward and moved his hands further down your thighs to keep your hips pinned down. He started thrusting and you reached down to fist your hands in the cushion. 

Your mouth hung open as your breathing grew heavy and you felt Ivar’s forehead press against yours. Another moan escaped from your lips as he pushed himself even deeper inside you and you leaned your head back. Ivar tilted his head down and brushed his lips against yours. 

His chest pressed against yours, caging you in as he continued pumping himself you. You felt him move his hands up to cup your face. The two of you released heavy groans and moans in each other’s mouths as his tongue swiped across yours. You moved a hand up to grip his bicep as you felt the knots in your stomach tighten. 

The head of his cock kept rubbing that one good spot inside you and it ignites a fire in your core. Your legs tremble and warm pulses race through your inner walls as you feel yourself clasp tightly around his shaft. 

“Ivar!” 

He released a gratified groan and you felt his cock begin to swell inside you. With just a few erratic thrusts, he reached his peak and coated your inner walls with his seed. The two of you stayed there, looking each other’s eyes as you tried to catch your breath. 

You were riding out the high from your orgasm when something in your peripheral vision made you turn your head to the side. Just as you thought your heart would finally be able to stop racing, it kicked right back into gear. 

Ragnar stood at the other end of the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. 

This was gonna be a problem.


	7. The Bad Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys plan a hiest Ragnar doesn’t know about. After their disturbing behavior is released into the night all hell breaks loose and the Reader is left with a hard decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, smut, oral, fingering, blood!kink, language, explicit violence, manipulation, crazy ass ending. Consider yourself warned.

It was the feeling of heavy arms around your waist that woke you up. You slowly opened your eyes and there was Ragnar, watching you with those beautiful blue eyes. He reeled you into his bare chest and releases a heavy sigh. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you. It’s just really hard being beside you and not being able to touch you.” He dug his fingers in your back and began moving them in little circles. 

You hummed. “It’s okay. I’m not tired anymore.” 

Ragnar moved his face closer to yours so his nose almost touched yours. “Do you miss my sons?” 

His question made your eyes pop open and you suddenly became alert. Ragnar had proven he could unpredictable like his sons but it would be your own words that would determine if his actions would be good or bad. So you stayed silent and reeled through your mind to find the best answer. 

“Of course I miss them, Ragnar. They have become my family just as you had said before. But if the roles were reversed and it was you who I wasn’t able to see, then I would miss you more.” You gave him your most honest reply. 

Because of all the crazies in the world, it was Ragnar who you had bonded the most with. He was the one that got you beautiful gifts and clothing, he was the one you slept beside every night, and he was the one that had managed to give you the most comfort in your situation. If Ragnar wasn’t at that bank and it was just his sons, you would have been dead. Granted you felt a little despise for him deep down, things had definitely changed. Out of all the savages that you lived with, it was Ragnar who you felt most safe and comfortable with. 

 

Ragnar’s blue eyes scanned your face as he reached a hand up to cup your jaw. “I’m glad you feel that way. My boys miss you alot too.” 

You blinked and waited for him to continue. 

“Especially Ivar.” Ragnar ran his hands through your hair. 

“Does this mean I can come out of the room now?” You asked. 

Ragnar sighed and rolled onto you. His eyes scanned your face. “If I let you out, you promise to be a good girl?” 

You nodded your head and moved your hands up to craddle the back of his head. Ragnar tilted his head down and pressed his lips into yours. Your body hummed with excitement and a moist heat started to gather between your legs. 

Ragnar pulled the sheet away from your naked body. “Do you know how much I love you?” He asked between needy kisses. 

“I think I can take a guess.” You replied. 

Ragnar pulled away from the kiss and reached down to separate your legs. His growing erection prodded at your drenched entrance. 

“I don’t think you do. I love you so much that I’m almost willing to give you everything.” He lunged his hips forward and entered you. 

You bit your bottom lip and let out a quiet moan as you rolled your hips up. 

He weaved his fingers through your hair and pulled your head back to bare your neck to him. His lips pressed gentle kisses into your neck as he started slow but harsh thrusts. 

“I once believed that if you loved someone you would be willing to let them go. But with you, I have found myself loving you so much, that I don’t want to let you go.” He reached down and moved a hand between the two of you. 

You felt the tip of his finger begin to flick at your clit and your insides clenched tight. He kept thrusting and moving the pad of his finger in small circles around your aching clit. You drew in a deep breathe and clenched your fingers tight in his hair as warm tingles flooded your insides. 

Ragnar hissed between his teeth. “Fuck, if I didn’t have anything else to do, this is all I would do. Feeling you come on my dick has become one of my favorite hobbies.” He commented. 

You focused on your breathing as he began to thrust faster and harder. He leaned his head down and offered you another kiss, burning with passion. The feeling of finger moving around your clit made you extra sensitive. 

With just a few more thrusts your entire body was trembling and clenching tight. Ragnar groaned against your lips and released warm spurts of his seed inside of you. 

Ragnar released a heavy breath and pressed his forehead into yours. “You can come out, but I want you to shower with me first.” 

***  
After a whole week of being cooped up in Ragnar’s room you were finally able to roam the house freely. You were sitting at the table, eating some eggs and toast when you noticed a strange silence filling the room. Your eyes looked up and you noticed every one of Ragnar’s sons was staring at you. 

“What?” You asked. 

Ragnar smiled. “I wasn’t lying when I said they missed you.” 

You brought your eyes to everyone around the table. Ivar had his elbows on the table and his hands held together under his chin. But he wasn’t just looking at you like everyone else, he was practically glaring at you. 

“You okay, Ivar?” You asked. 

“He’s fine, just a little sexually frustrated.” Ubbe commented. 

You looked at Ragnar again who shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah, well, consequences of actions. It’s obviously still an important lesson you all need to learn.” Ragnar commented. 

It became silent again and you went back to eating your eggs. They were still angry at Ragnar for keeping you away from them. But they were thankful to at least have your company. In a way… 

Because you sitting in the same room with them was like having a big slab of meat dangling in front of a pack of hungry wolves. They wanted to take a bite but wouldn’t dare do it. Ragnar seemed to be gaining control again. Or so it seemed. 

*** 

The feeling of a hand covering your mouth made you jump awake. Ivar’s fave came into your view and his body lied on top to crush you. Your heart pounded and your eyes widened as you tried pushing him off. 

“Shh! I don’t want to wake Ragnar.” Ivar whispered. 

You became stiff. 

“Good girl. Now come on.” He removed his hand and brought it between you and the bed. 

He carried you over his shoulder and began moving towards the door. A thousand thoughts raced through your mind. Was this the time he would kill you? Or was he just looking for a midnight fuck? What was he doing? 

You heard shuffling in the other rooms and your stomach dropped. Something was really wrong. 

“Ivar, what are you doing?” You asked. 

“Taking you out.” He replied. 

You could hear silent beeping and the door unlocked. He was walking towards the back yard where you noticed all sorts of cars. 

“I-Ivar.” You began. 

A trunk popped open and you began to tremble. What the fuck was he going to do? He heaved you forward and you fell into the trunk. Without saying another thing you watched the top come down and became encased in darkness. You began kicking and screaming. 

“Shut the fuck up!” Ivar growled and pounded the top of the trunk. 

You went silent and tried to focus your breathing. When the car didn’t move you felt tears begin to gather in your eyes. Did he just leave? It seemed like everything was quiet for a long time until the car was started. 

You trembled and held onto for dear life as the car took off. Ivar was definitely in the car. You could hear his voice. Along with Sigurd, Ubbe, Hvitserk, and even Bjorn. And for some strange reason that calmed you. Maybe because you were confident that the others wouldn’t hurt you. 

And that was the idea you held onto. 

 

*** 

The sound of a loud thud in the trunk made every son of Ragnar turn to Ivar. He reached down to turn the radio up but Bjorn’s hand reached out and gripped his wrist. 

“Ivar…what was that?” Bjorn asked. 

Ivar shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know.” 

Bjorn started to stare at Ivar. Another thud came from the trunk. 

“Pull the car over.” Bjorn ordered.

Ivar sighed and pulled his hand away. He pulled the car over onto the shoulder on the road. Bjorn reached over him and pulled the lever to pop the trunk. Ivar couldn’t contain the chuckle that errupted from his lips. 

“What did you do now, Ivar?” Ubbe questioned. 

“Come see brothers.” Ivar replied as he got out of the car. 

Bjorn was standing at the trunk with his eyes wide open. Ivar leaned against the car and watched his brothers gather at the trunk. 

“Are you fucking crazy, Ivar?” Sigurd chastised. 

Bjorn reached forward and pulled Y/N out of the trunk. “Why was she in the trunk?” 

Y/N stood bound with duct tape around her wrist. Her eyes wide and she was beginning to hyperventilate. Bjorn grabbed her trembling wrists and pulled off the duct tape. 

“Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me. Why did you bring her with us? We’re on a fucking job! She can’t be with us!” Sigurd sneered. 

Ivar rolled his eyes. “I want her to see what we do. Ragnar said she is part of the family. So what is the problem?” 

“Listen, I get that your angry. We all are and that’s why we agreed to do this behind his back. But we didn’t agree with this.” Ubbe spoke up. 

“Look, Ragnar wants to keep her from us as punishment. I don’t know about you guys, but I’m ready to explode. I thought it would be nice to feed both my needs in oneshot. Now, the site is a few more miles away. It’s too late to turn back now. Now she can either ride in the back with you boys or we can put her back in the trunk. Either way, I’m going.” 

Ubbe gently grabbed her arm. “Come on, you can sit on my lap.” 

*** 

It seemed really crammed in the back of the car. But you were thankful to be out of the trunk. Ubbe kept his hands on your lap and Bjorn offered you apologetic glances from the rearview mirror. 

“Stop bullshitting us, Ivar. Why did you really bring her?” Hvitserk questioned. 

Ivar brought his eyes up to the rearview mirror. “Because there’s nothing better than a good fuck after the slaughter.” 

Your spine tingled and strange enough you felt warmth flood between your thighs. But that could have been from the feeling of Ubbe growing hard beneath you. His hot breath fanned over the nape of your neck. 

“See? Ubbe understands. Don’t you?” Ivar brought his eyes back to the long winding road. “Go on, Ubbe. Touch her, just a little. Warm her up.” 

Ubbe pressed his lips to your neck and began to lift your nightgown up. You felt your heart pound as his hand skimmed between your thighs and slowly brushed over your moistened panties. It suddenly got really hot and your breath quickened as you met Ivar’s pair of blue eyes in the mirror. 

You leaned your head back on his shoulder and hummed quietly. Ubbe moved his hand up until his fingers breached the waistline of your panties. The tips of his fingers grazed against your aching clit and you moaned. He started moving his fingers in slow clockwise motions until he slowly moved the tips of his fingers down into your drenched opening. He slowly curled his fingers inside you as the pad of his thumb began working little circles over your clit. 

You bucked your hips up into his hand and bit your bottom lip. Ooh fuck. 

“Ubbe.” You moaned. 

Ubbe leaned his mouth over your ear and delivered a gentle nip to the shell of your ear. “If you want to come, I suggest you do it soon. We’re almost there.” He whispered in your ear. 

You rolled your hips as he pumped his fingers in and out of you. The feel of his hot breath on your ear made your skin burn and your thighs tremble. You felt your inner walls tighten around his fingers as warm tingles flooded your insides. 

“Shit.” You moaned as you arched your back. 

Ubbe pulled his fingers out of your entrance and brought them to his lips. 

“See? I told you brothers, it’s gonna be fun having her around.” Ivar chuckled. 

The car came to a full stop and you quietly got out with all of the boys. You pulled your nightgown down and looked all around. 

“What is this place?” You questioned. 

“We’re at a very important place. Inside is a lot of illegal things worth over 2 million dollars, and we’re taking as much as we can of it to sell on the black market.” Ivar explained. 

“But we need to be quiet and try not to use our guns. There is a town close by.” Hvitserk pointed out. 

“The closest cop shop is 15 miles so if a gunshot goes off we have about 5 minutes to haul ass.” Ivar replied. 

You looked at all the boys. “What? No masks for this boys?” You questioned. 

“We don’t need them. There won’t be any survivors.” Bjorn pulled out a real big knife. 

It was the size of your forearm. Your eyes bulged as Ivar reached put and grabbed ahold of you. 

“Come on, crouch down and follow us.” 

You crouched down and slowly followed them. They got to the door and Hvitserk pulled out a keyring that had fancy little tools clipped on it. He got on one knee and began picking the locks. 

“Stay here. Wait for us.” Ubbe commanded. 

You felt your body tremble as you braced against the wall. The door was kicked open and your heart pounded. Raw adrenaline flowed through your veins as the sounds of people screaming echoed from the building. You found yourself covering your ears and slowly sinking to the ground. 

How long was this gonna be? How many people were they slaughtering in there? The questions you asked yourself made tears well up in your eyes. These were human beings they were killing. Other people who probably had kids or wives at home. Granted they were criminals themselves… They were still people who probably didn’t deserve to go out like this. 

Your eyes sealed shut as the sound of your own heavy breathing and heartbeat echoed in your eyes. 

Something warm and wet touched your arm and you jumped with a gasp. You opened your eyes to see Ivar standing in front of you with a face full of blood. 

“I-Ivar?” You asked in a quivering voice. 

Ivar yanked you up and began pulling you towards the building. There was blood all over the floor and on a few random boxes. You tried to turn around to avoid looking at it but Ivar pressed your back into his chest, swung one arm around over your chest and used the other to grip your chin. He forced you to look straight ahead and watch as Ubbe and Bjorn dragged the dead bodies into the corner. 

“Look at it! Look!” He growled. 

You trembled in his hold. 

“This is who we are Y/N. This is what we fucking live for. Adrenaline. Sex. And blood.” Ivar moved his bloodied hand and smeared it over your cheek. 

You couldn’t understand what was happening. The sight before you should have been sick from the sight before you. But when Ubbe came striding towards you with his tongue peaking out from his lips and a wolfish grin plastered on his face, you didn’t feel sick. You felt some kind of unsettling rush wash over you. 

And there was this intense heat growing between your thighs. Ubbe brought his eyes to Ivar. 

“See? What did I tell you, brother? Having her here and now will be the best fucking rush you ever felt.” Ivar leaned forward and grabbed the bottom of your nightgown to raise it above your thighs. 

“Don’t tease me, Ivar.” Ubbe warned. 

Ivar released you. “Fine, you can go first because I got some gathering to do anyways. But when I get back, she’s mine.” 

You felt Ivar’s hand on your back and a force pushed you a couple of feet forward, right into Ubbe’s chest. Ubbe leaned down to grab you by the back of your legs and hoisted you up on his hips. He didn’t bother with words, he immediately brought a hand to the back of your head and crashed his lips into yours. 

A muffled moan escaped your lips as he carried you to a big long table and set you down on it. His hands gripped at your nightgown and pulled it over your head. You barely had time to register what was happening. 

Ubbe dropped to his knees and brought you right to his face. His tongue immediately went to your throbbing clit. You rested back on your elbows and felt your entire body jolt from the sudden warm and moist sensation. He dragged his tongue across your clit and twirled it in all the right spots. 

His bloodied hands kept your thighs separated as he dragged his tongue down your folds. You leaned your head back and let out a loud moan. 

“Oh fuck, Ubbe!” You screamed. 

Ubbe jumped to his feet and quickly unfastened his belt. He dropped his pants down to his ankles and entered you in one fluid motion. 

“Look at that, our little girl looks nice in red.” Ivar commented as he dragged his hands down your chest. 

Ivar’s hands left a bloody trail on your skin wherever they went. His hands pressed into your breasts and pulled you back so your head hung off the edge of the table. Ubbe started thrusting and snapping his hips into yours. 

You opened your mouth to let out a loud moan just as Ivar ran his hands up your neck. He brushed his bloody fingers against your bottom lip. His eyes narrowed on your mouth as if he was thinking about putting it to use for his erection that was sticking out in his jeans. 

“Open that mouth nice and wide for me.” Ivar reached down and unbuttoned his pants. “Ubbe, roll her over.” 

Ubbe gripped your hips and rolled you over so you could reach down and grasp Ivar’s throbbing cock in your hand. You opened your mouth and flattened your tongue. Ivar gripped a fistful of your hair as you brought him inside your mouth and began swirling your tongue around his shaft. 

“Mmm, fuck. It’s been a long time since I felt this good.” Ivar groaned. 

“Too long.” Ubbe commented as he thrusted his hips harder. 

You hummed in pleasure and looked up at Ivar with watery eyes as he slowly began rocking on his heels. 

“Come on, be a good girl. You got a lot to make up for being away so long don’t you?” Ivar thrusted his hips forward and you felt the tip of his cock press against the back of your throat. 

Ubbe didn’t even pay attention to his younger brother. He was too busy pounding himself deep inside you and rolling his hips to reach all the good spots.   
You wanted to moan, oh you wanted to scream from the pleasure that was rocketing through your body but all you could do was cough and gag. 

Ivar was definitely holding a grudge about having to go days with out you. And oh, he was making sure you knew it. His hands pushed down on your head and forced you to take all of him in. Your entire body tensed and you started to cough again. 

He finally let you up to get some air. You sucked in a mouthful air and coughed once more. Ivar leaned down and pressed his mouth to the shell of your ear. 

“That’s a good girl.” He praised before giving you a chaste kiss on the ear. 

You kept one hand pumping the base of his cock while bringing his tip in your mouth again. You wrapped your tongue around him and continued sucking gently. 

Ubbe moved a hand from your hip to the front of you and began using his fingers to roll around your clit. 

“Mmmff.” You hummed as your body began trembling. 

“Ooh, fuck. Keep using that tongue. I’m fucking close.” Ivar groaned. 

You brushed your tongue to the underside of his head and felt his cock instantly begin to swell. He rocked his hips forward and groaned. Warm salty liquid filled your mouth and just as you began to swallow your body curled forward as warm tingles flooded your insides. 

“Oh, shit.” Ubbe moaned. 

You felt his warm seed coat inside your walls and your entire body shivered. Fuck, it felt good. 

Ivar pulled away from you and began pulling up his pants. “Shit. We’re gonna have to do this more often.” 

“Bjorn, what are you doing?” Ubbe asked. 

You sat up and noticed Bjorn was standing over a dead body. He spun around and shushed everyone. Your body went stiff and you listened between your heavy heartbeats. There was a sound. Of something like static. 

Bjorn searched the body and pulled up a black rectangular box. 

“All officers be advised, case has been compromised. Move in. Several suspects in warehouse cobsidered armed and dangerous.” A voice echoed in the warehouse. 

“Shit! He’s an undercover cop!” Hvitserk screamed. 

You jumped off the table and began scrambling to get your nightgown on. Red and blue lights flashed and panic filled the air. 

“Shit! This way!” Ivar hollered. 

It was hard keeping up with them. They moved fast. You pushed yourself to go faster and followed them out the backway. Loud shouting came from behind you, but you ignored them. 

The boys jumped in the car and you heard the engine roar to life. You reached forward to catch the open door as the car started to take off. 

“Come on! Hurry up! Faster!” Bjorn leaned out of the backseat to grab your hand. 

Almost there! Almost there! One more inch… 

You were so close you could feel the heat from his hand on yours. The moment you felt Bjorn’s hand on yours you became filled with relief. But that moment of relief was ripped from you when a heavy force knocked you on the ground. The sound of gunshots echoed and you watched as the lights from the car slowly disappeared. 

Oh fuck. 

You felt a pair of hands grab your wrists and heard a sound of metal clicking. Your stomach dropped and your heart throbbed as your vision became blurry from tears. 

*** 

“Where’s Y/N!” Ivar turned to look in the backseat. “Did we get her?” 

Bjorn turned to Ivar with his eyes wide and slowly shook his head. 

Ivar pounded his fists on the steering wheel. “Fuck!” 

“Ragnar’s gonna kill us.” Ubbe commented. 

***

The room was fucking freezing. It was dark and there was a long mirror across the wall beside you. In front of you stood 2 men. Detectives, actually.

“Look, you’re in a lot of trouble. We caught you at a crime scene with a dead cop. Now you can either start talking or you can plan to spend the rest of your life behind bars. We know there was someone else there.” The Detective sat across from you.

You released a heavy sigh and leaned back in the chair. Why weren’t you singing like a bird? For some reason. . . You didn’t want to. But you definitely didn’t want to spend the rest of your life in prison. What were you supposed to do?


	8. Savage King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar has lost all of his patience with his sons. He demands that they help him get the reader back before it is too late. Meanwhile, the cops are starting investigations but Ragnar is no ordinary man. He is a savage king and will do everything in his power to protect what is his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Nsfw, language, violence, smut,

Ivar was the first to enter their home. It was still dark and very quiet. He heard the shuffling of his older brothers behind him and then the door close. There was a light beeping from the keypad to enforce the lock on the door. Then the light flipped on. 

Ivar snapped his head to the living room chair where his father sat with both hands on the armrests. 

“Welcome back.” Ragnar’s cold blue eyes dragged to every single one of his sons. “So… If your done with Y/N now, Id like to have her back.” 

Ivar quickly brought his eyes down to the floor and searched his thoughts to find something to say. But not a single one of them could conjure up an explanation. 

Ragnar rised from his seat. “Where is she?” 

“She’s gone.” Bjorn finally spoke up. 

The room suddenly got quiet. Ragnar’s blue eyes went to every one, including Ivar. Any ordinary person would have cowered beneath the glare. But Ivar and his brothers weren’t your average Joe. They held their father’s glare. 

 

“Gone? What have you all done?” Ragnar growled. 

“We went out on our own and I brought Y/N with us. We fucked up. There was an undercover cop there.” Ivar admitted. 

Ragnar raised his eyebrows. “A cop!” 

“The cops surrounded us, we had to run.” Ubbe added in. 

“And I take it none of you wore gloves? Masks? You fucking idiots!” Ragnar roared. 

Ivar stepped back at his father’s flare. 

Ragnar ran his hands through his hair. “So, the cops will be onto us soon.” 

“What are we gonna do?” Sigurd asked. 

“We are going to break Y/N out and then… I’m leaving.” Ragnar growled. 

“Leaving? What about us?” Ubbe widened his eyes. 

Ragnar scoffed. “I have tried protecting you, but it seems, my sons, you have all grown to a point not even I can control. I will do my best to point you in the right direction but from the moment we get Y/N back, your lives are in your own hands. Do not let them catch you.” 

“What are you saying?” Hvitserk questioned. 

Ragnar walked up to Hvitserk and placed his hand on his shoulder. “I am saying, tomorrow will be the last day we have together, after that you must go your separate ways. They can not catch us all if we split up.” Ragnar moved to Bjorn. “You have all grown to be fierce Savages, I already knew it would only be a matter of time before this had to happen. I just didn’t expect it to be this soon.” 

“Ragnar-” Ivar began to speak up. 

“Get your rest boys. We’ll have a lot of work to do tomorrow.” Ragnar stopped him before he could finish. 

*** 

You should have been trembling, you should have been afraid. But you weren’t. Instead, you were resting your head on the table with your eyes closed, thinking of Ragnar. Thinking of his warm touch and all the mind blowing orgasms that went with it. You were getting hot just thinking about it. 

The image of Ragnar’s bright blue eyes remained on the back of your eyelids. Heat began to grow between your thighs and you mentally groaned. 

But all that was ripped away from you when you heard a loud slam and felt the table vibrate from the impact. You jumped up and gasped. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did I disturb your sleep? Are you ready to talk now or what? Cause I gotta tell you…I got all night and even all day. I’m single, don’t have a wife or kid to worry about.” 

You reached for the pack of cigarettes on the table and lit one up. You didn’t smoke but for some reason…you wanted to see the look the detective gave when you blew smoke right in his face. 

‘Then it looks like your gonna be waiting a long time because I’m not saying shit to you.’ You thought to yourself. 

*** 

Ragnar removed his shirt and headed towards the bathroom. He dug through the cabinet beneath the sink and pulled out a pair of clippers. If there were any recent photos of him, the cops would be looking for a man with long hair. That was gonna have to change. 

He turned the clippers on and began working on his new hair cut. It came to be just a standard short haircut with the front just an inch longer so it stood up straight. After cleaning up he pulled out his phone and called the only person he knew to call. 

“Ragnar? What’s wrong?” Floki’s voice came over the phone. 

“My sons… They fucked up big time. How much money is clean?” Ragnar asked.

“There’s enough for each of you to have around 3 million.” Floki replied. 

Ragnar sighed. All the years of robbing banks and that was all he was gonna have to settle for. A lousy 3 million dollars. 

“The numbers are big, Ragnar. I can’t manage to clean it all in one night. You said it yourself when we started this, we do it right or we don’t do it at all.” Floki commented. 

Ragnar nodded his head. “You’re right. I have a quick question, is there anyway you can get your hands on some police uniforms?” 

Floki giggled. “When have I never been able to anything for you Ragnar?” 

Ragnar felt a little weight being lifted off his shoulders. It would be very helpful when they went in, looking like cops. 

“What’s happened Ragnar?” Floki questioned. 

“My sons brought Y/N on a job that went wrong. Cops almost got them. They managed to get Y/N though. Come tomorrow I’m busting her out and we’re gonna go our separate ways.” Ragnar replied. 

“They have a shift change where the station will be very vulnerable with only a few officers on duty. The next one will be around 6 pm. I’d do it then if I were you.” Floki advised. 

Ragnar thought about it. It’d give him enough time to pack essentials, come up with a plan, and find the right path for all of his sons to take before they parted their ways. He already knew where he was taking Y/N and hoped she would like it because it was where they were going to stay for a long time. 

“Thank you Floki, for everything you have done.” 

It sounded like Floki sniffled. “For you, Ragnar, I will do anything.” 

Ragnar nodded his head. “When can you have it all delivered?” 

“I’ll be there first thing in the morning.” Floki replied. 

He heard the phone click and pulled it away from his head. Next, he would have to find places for his sons to go and he had an idea. 

There was no ordinary job or life that would be fit for his sons. So he quietly walked into Hvitserk’s room and grabbed his laptop. The world wide web was not only for average Joe’s. There was a place you could go for illegal drugs, videos, and even other things. 

It was called the dark web. A place that wasn’t meant for ordinary people. And somewhere past the videos of torture, illegal offerings, there was a website. For a secret agency offering payment to those who killed targets. All you had to do was send a cryptic message to a number that was foreign and clearly untraceable. 

Ragnar pulled out his phone and quickly send the message of random numbers to the number displayed at the bottom. 

Within a minute his phone rang. He answered the restricted number and put the phone to his ear. 

“Ragnar Lothbrok, what are you doing on my website?” A familiar voice questioned him. 

“Hello to you to Harald. I was wondering what you have been doing since we ran a job together.” Ragnar replied. 

There was a faint chuckling coming from the phone. “So, why are you looking for a job? Are your little jobs not paying enough? Or are you tired of waiting for your friend to launder the money?” 

Ragnar rolled his eyes. “This isn’t for me. Besides, the waiting is proving to be worth it. It’s actually for… My sons.” 

If Harald was in front of him, he probably would have seen him smile. “Ah, yes the infamous sons of Ragnar. You want them to work for me now? What has changed?” 

“They’re savages. They are seeking continuous blood shed and I can’t give it to them. But based on your website, it looks like you can.” Ragnar answered. 

“Sounds like they’ve gotten themselves in a jam. Tell you what, I can help your sons. But when they get the messages I send them, they need to do exactly as the message says.” Harald hinted. 

Ragnar understood what he was saying. “They have no problem with killing women.” 

“Good. Where will they be tomorrow? I can leave vehicles, weapons, cash, phones linked to new accounts and new ID’s for them.” Harald offered. 

“Tomorrow night, at 6:30, they will be on the abandoned highway about 50 miles from the police station. Can you do that?” 

Harald was quiet for a minute. “Tell Hvitserk to hack into the cameras and shut them down around 6:25 pm. So my men won’t be recorded.” 

“Got it. Hey, Harald. How did you know it was me?” Ragnar questioned. 

“Look down at the laptop.” 

Ragnar looked down and saw a little green light beside the front camera. Was he watching him? 

“Nice hair cut.” Harald answered. 

Ragnar scowled. 

“How else am I to know that you’re not a cop? The moment the camera turns on it traces your face in an illegal database and your identity is pulled up. I who you are, even if you’re an undercover or a fed. I even know your location.” 

He had a point there. 

“How is your number untraceable?” He questioned. 

“I’d love to tell you that, but Ragnar, my friend and life time rival, if I did, I’d have to kill you.” Harald replied. 

Ragnar smiled. “Perhaps another time.” He hung the phone up and exhaled. 

[6:00 pm] 

“This is beyond stupid. We mine as well just hand ourselves to the police.” Hvitserk commented. 

Ragnar turned to Hvitserk. “You really want to talk about stupid right now? Really?” 

Hvitserk quickly turned on his heels and shook his head. 

“Listen, after we get Y/N out, that will be it. I’m dropping you off at the vehicles that Harald left for you and then you guys are on your own. Split up, don’t do anything that will draw attention to yourselves, and live your life the way you want to.” Ragnar added in. 

“What if she told them something?” Ivar asked. 

“I think we would have been all over the news. So far, they have nothing. Our DNA, yes. But since none of us have our blood in the database they don’t know whose DNA it is.” Ragnar pointed out. 

“So we’re really just gonna walk in there with no guns?” Sigurd sneered. 

“There’s about 3 cops in there. The detective is out getting something to eat. We do this now and we do it right. No fucking gunshots. Too much nose. I’m gonna go in first, the moment they see my face, their gonna know I’m not an officer. I need Bjorn right behind me and Ubbe. Hvitserk, cut the surveillance now. Ivar, you and Sigurd thread throw the station and stay quiet. See if you can find Y/N.” 

*** 

This was torture. Sitting at a table for countless hours and not being able to see anything other than the 4 walls around you and the mirror in front of you was irritating beyond point. You sighed and walked up to the mirror. 

“Hey! Are you gonna let me go or what?” You shouted as you banged on the mirror. 

The silence made you nervous. It just didn’t feel right. The detective went to get a snack and had yet to of come back. Usually an officer would have at least come by to check on you. Something had to be wrong. 

“Hello? Anybody listening?” You shouted. 

You heard a loud click and the door creaked open. You gasped and quickly turned around to see Ivar standing in front of you with a dark smile on his face. 

“What? No, no, no. This has to be a dream or something. Or maybe I’m going crazy. You’re not here. You’re not really here.” You muttered to yourself. 

“Oh, trust me, I’m real. Come on, we don’t have much time!” Ivar grabbed your wrist and began running out the door. 

You widened your eyes as rounded a corner and nearly tripped over a cop. 

“Oh, watch the bodies, there’s a couple more out front.” Ivar warned. 

“Oh - holy shit! You killed him!” You screeched. 

“Yeah, it wasn’t just me.” 

“Come on, in the van! Let’s go!” Ragnar yelled. 

He quickly grabbed your free arm and pulled you right out of Ivar’s grip. 

“Ragnar? You came back for me!” You exclaimed. 

He quickly stopped in his tracks and turned you to look at him. His hands cradled your face. “You really think I’d leave you behind? I’m just gonna have to remind you when we get to the spot, that you’re apart of this family.” He leaned down and scooped you over his shoulder. “And once you’re apart of us, there is no turning back.” 

That was true, in the most disturbing way. Ragnar put you in the passenger seat and ran around th the driver seat. 

“Everyone in?” Ragnar peaked behind him to see all 5 of his sons crammed in the back of the van. “Good.” 

The van lunged forward and you felt yourself being pushed into the seat. That’s when you noticed the long dreadful silence filling the van. You looked in the rearview mirror and noticed for the first time since you’ve seen them…the sons of Ragnar all had a look of shame. 

“I never thought I’d say this…but I think you broke your sons.” You spoke to break the silence. 

Ragnar didn’t smile. He just kept driving with his eyes on the road. 

“Okay, what’s going on?” You asked. 

The silence was making you nervous. 

Were they… 

Were they gonna kill you? 

Your heart knocked in your ribs and your stomach dropped. 

“Someone say something! Fucking anything!” You demanded. 

“We’re splitting up.” Bjorn finally spoke. 

You turned to look at him. “What? Why?” 

“Because they made a mess that’s impossible to clean up. I set them up with money, and other things they will need. This is for everyone’s own good.” Ragnar replied. 

You turned to Ragnar. 

“Or it’s because he’s gotten tired of sharing you and wants him all to himself. Can’t say I blame him for it though.” Ivar commented. 

Ragnar brought his eyes to the rearview mirror. “If that was the case, I would have never let you touch her in the first place and you know it Ivar. This was all your doing and you know it, so stop trying to pin the blame on me.”

Well then… 

“Cameras on this empty highway have been cut off. It will only last about an hour until someone is being sent out here.” Hvitserk commented. 

Ragnar peaked in the mirror then brought his eyes to the road. “Good. Listen, the vehicles are coming up close, I want you guys to do everything Harald says cause now, every single one of you owes him. Check the phones when you get in the car cause there might be some directions.” 

Not long after that there was 3 cars left abandoned on the side of the road. A beautiful blue gran torino, A black chevy Camaro, and a white ford mustang with dark blue stripes. 

“Alright boys, this is it.” Ragnar spoke as he put the van in park. He turned to you. “If you want to say goodbye to them, now’s the time to do it.” 

You nodded your head and stepped out of the van. You heart sunk into your stomach and your eyes became watery. It no longer surprised you how much you were gonna miss them. Ragnar was right. They were your new family now and it was becoming torn apart. 

They all grabbed large duffle bags out of the back and a backpack, you assumed full of clothes. 

“Alright, no tears little one. We are grown men. We can take care of ourselves.” Ubbe wrapped you in a tight embrace. “But I am going to miss you.” He whispered in your ear before giving you a gentle kiss. 

You sniffled and turned to Bjorn. “Now I know you definitely can take care of yourself.” You joked. 

Bjorn smiled and chuckled with a little light beaming in his eyes. “Yeah, but still life is better with you in it.” He gently placed a hand on the nape of your head and he leaned his forehead against yours. “Take care of the old man. Hmm?” He asked. 

It was your turn to chuckle. He pulled away and headed towards the Gran Torino. Hvitserk sighed and searched your body with his eyes. “Thank you, for all that you have done. You probably don’t see it, but you being with us helped…a little.” Hvitserk kissed your forehead and moved towards the white ford mustang. 

Sigurd simply ran his hands through your hair. “Be good while we’re gone.” 

Ivar was the last to approach you. He eyed you up and down slowly. “I didn’t think I’d ever say this…but I’m really glad Ragnar didn’t let me kill you.” 

You scowled. He cupped your face with both his hands and crashed his lips into yours. The sudden movement made you gasp and when you parted your lips he used the opportunity to slide his tongue in your mouth. You felt your heart pound and your breathing started to grow heavy. But then he pulled away. 

“Be good for my father, huh?” He asked. 

You nodded your head and watched him get in the white mustang with Hvitserk. One by one, the cars were started up and you stood right in the middle of the empty highway to watch them leave. 

Ragnar placed a hand on your shoulder. “Come on. We can’t stay.” 

You whipped away your tears and followed him back to the van. 

“So where do we go now?” You asked. 

 

“Somewhere off grid. But with a beautiful sight. A private beach is close by so I think your gonna like it.” He put his the van in drive and the both of you took off. 

Despite your concerns for his sons you felt your lips curl into a smile. “So does this mean I’ll be able to go outside more often?” 

He looked at you. “You’ve proven yourself to me so it only seems fair if I let you go out as long as you please.” 

You stopped for a second. “But your not worried about anyone tracking me down? Or your sons?” 

Ragnar chuckled. “I had Hvitserk hack into their computers, he erased everything that was on the computer about you and the crime scene. Sigurd snagged everything that was on paper. All that’s left is the detective that was questioning you.” 

“But then there’s the scene itself. They can go back and retrace -” 

“No they can’t. You see, my dear friend Floki, is really good at alot of things… Like… Playing with fire.” Ragnar commented. 

You sighed with relief. Ragnar really knew how to cover his tracks. 

“And the detective?” You wondered. 

“Ivar and Hvitserk already said they would handle it.” 

You relaxed and leaned back into the seat. Without another thought you felt your eyelids grow heavy. Eventually you closed your eyes and fell into a deep sleep. 

*** 

You awoke once you realized the van was no longer moving. Your eyes fluttered open and you turned to Ragnar who was looking at you. 

“We’re here.” He opened his door and stepped out. 

You stretched your arms out and looked around you. Ragnar was right, the place was beautiful. A big white house stood in front, surrounded by trees. When you stepped out you could feel the cool ocean breeze. And with the silence, you could actually hear the ocean waves crashing. 

“Is there anything I can get you?” Ragnar asked as he leaned against the van and folded his arms in front of his chest. 

“A shower.” You replied. “Let’s start with that.” 

Ragnar pulled out the keys and walked up the wooden steps before he opened the door. “The bathroom’s upstairs, first door on the right, I got some new clothes for you, I’ll bring them in for you, if you want.” 

“Thank you.” You murmured. 

You only taken a moment to notice the beautiful wooden floors and the nice white walls. After staying overnight at the station all you wanted to do was shower. Then maybe sleep some more. You peeled off your dirty nightgown and reached into the shower. 

Just the soft hiss sound of the water starting up made you sigh. Yes. A shower was what you needed. You slowly allowed the hot water to cascade down your body before searching for some kind of soap. There was brand new soap, shampoo and conditioner, and even razors to shave with. 

This place really was going to be your new home. 

Just after rinsing off you heard the curtain behind you move and felt a light breeze. You felt something press against your back and the hands on your hips slowly guided you to turn around. Ragnar cradled your face in his hands and gently pushed you against the wall. You blinked and brought your eyes down to his black shirt. 

“Look at me.” He tilted your face up and placed his lips into yours. 

You parted your lips and allowed his tongue entrance into your mouth. 

“You’re getting wet.” You commented. 

He smiled and removed his shirt, placing it at his feet. His hands moved behind you and the water shut off. You felt his hands grip the back of your thighs and you were lifted up on his hips. 

“Ragnar, don’t! We’re gonna slip and fall.” You giggled. 

“Don’t worry, I got you.” He headed out of the bathroom and began walking further down the hallway until he reached the end. 

The two of you entered a large room with a california king bed that had a canopy with beautiful curtains tied back. You widened your eyes and gasped when he gently tossed you on the bed. 

“Wow! This is a real nice place.” You commented as Ragnar began unbuckling his belt. 

“I managed to get it a couple of weeks ago. Thinking about calling it my early retirement home.” He joked. 

You chuckled. 

He pulled his pants all the way down and climbed on the bed. You spread your legs and watched as his lips pressed against your thigh. He moved right between your legs and darted his tongue out. You felt his warm moist tongue lap at your clit and you threw your head back, releasing a loud moan. 

His tongue swirled and rolled around your throbbing clit before he moved it down to your entrance. Your hips bucked up as he dipped his tongue in your entrance and brought it back to your clit where he started a gentle suction. 

“Oh. Fuck.” You moaned. 

Ragnar pulled away and began trailing kisses up your stomach to your chest. He palmed one of your breasts and latched his mouth on the other. You ran your hands through his short hair and began to whimper. Your hips grinded into his, searching for some kind of friction. He shoved a hand down between the two of you and lined his tip at your entrance. 

You felt his hips lunge forward and you cried out his name. He brought his lips to your throat, scraping his teeth against a patch of your skin. Your heart pounded and your breathing grew heavier by the second. Everytime he thrusted inside you, your body burned, wanting more.

His lips finally covered yours in a heated kiss and you muffled moans into his mouth. The taste of you on the tip of his tongue only made your body illuminate with a warm glow. 

Fuck. 

You wanted him like this 24-7. 

The fire building in your gut made you roll on top of him with your hand pressing on his chest. His lips curled into a smile as you began rolling your hips, pumping yourself up and down on his cock. There was a look of content in his eyes. He moved his hands to your hips and bucked his hips up. 

Fuck, yes! 

You arched your back and felt the tip of his cock brush against your g-spot. 

“Fuck, Ragnar!” You moaned.

“That’s it, Y/N. Come for me.” Ragnar groaned. “I wanna feel you come on my cock.” 

You rolled your hips and your entire body clenched tight. Your thighs trembled around his waist and you became swept away with a rush of warm tingles flooding your body. 

Oh fuck, this was like the mother of all orgasms. Your vision flashed white and your entire body curled forward. Ragnar’s grip on your waist tightened and he leaned his forehead into yours. He let out a final groan before finally spilling his seed inside you. 

You rolled off of him and curled in a ball, full of exhaustion. Ragnar wrapped his arms around you and sighed. 

“I love you.” He whispered before placing a gentle kiss on your cheek. 

You had already fallen into a deep sleep and Ragnar wasn’t going to be one to disturb you just yet. After all, he’d have you all to himself from now on. And anyone who would try to stop that would regret it. Because after all, he was the Savage King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end to this series. Not to worry, I'm working on a spin off right now called Savage Beasts which is a Dark!Hvitserk x Reader x Dark!Ivar fic and there is also a Dark!Ubbe x Reader one that is gonna be released as well I had fun writing this and really hate to end it. Hope everyone enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyed


End file.
